From Dusk to Dawn
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Dusk Greyman was never normal, even with her orphan status. When she somehow gets caught in a War that no one knew existed, her life goes from strange to just plain weird. Especially when she finds out that this realm is not her own! Rated T for later violence, no slash just good friendships, crossover with a story I'm attempting to write. R&R please!
1. Prologue: Slow Fade

**I've decided to try my hand in Transfanfics again. My last one got some very bad reviews so I took it down, sorry if you were among the few that actually liked it! To put it this way, some people don't know how to be nice and give constructive criticism instead of really hurting the author. This is meant to be for ****_fun._**** Anyway, enough ranting.**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra-_**** Optimus Prime**

**Starfighter ****_Ivorra-_**** None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar ****_Ivorra)-_**** Arcee (Prime-verse)**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

Prologue

Slow Fade

Silver POV

Cybres

"You have to give her up. You know that, Silver," Healer said.

"No!" I shouted shifting my wings to cover my child, my eldest girl, protectively.

"Silver, please," he implored, "She will _die_ if you leave her here, the Soruns _will_ destroy her. She is that powerful."

My daughter opened her sapphire eyes and let out a soft, alto coo.

I felt my purr rumble through my chest as I nuzzled her.

"She is _mine_," I growled, "You will have to rip her from my cold, grey, dead hands!"

"You _will_ give her up, Ivorynn," my mother said, using my real name as she came into the chamber, "If you want her to live, you must."

I felt tears run down my face, as I held my baby girl close, "But she's mine,"

"Give her to me, Ivorynn," Mom said, reaching out her hands.

"No,"

"Now,"

I shook my head and clutched my baby close.

Mom looked at Healer.

"Hold her still,"

Healer made a move towards me. I gave a loud snarl, lightning flaring from my hands and arching into his armor plating.

He grunted, but made no other sign that I had hurt him.

Together, the medic and my mother pried my child from my hands.

I screamed, crying and letting all my rage flare out. The lights flashed and the glass windows shattered.

"My Queen," Healer said softly, "My counterpart in the other world will take care of her, as will your uncle's counterpart."

"The Prime," I snorted, "He cannot keep her safe! They will find her in any case! She is just as safe with _me_!

"I think not, your Majesty," another voice answered.

I whipped my head around, facing a mech much like Healer, right down to the stern doctor look.

The only difference was that Healer was red and white, the intruder was a bright greenish-yellow.

"This is my counterpart from the other realm," Healer said, "his name is Ratchet,"

"I don't care _what_ his name is!" I snarled, "He's not leaving with my baby!"

"If these Soruns are evil as my counterpart says," Ratchet replied, "Then she should come with us."

My daughter gave a chirp from my mother's arms and reached for me.

I looked pleadingly at Mom.

She sighed and brought my daughter over.

I touched my baby's cheek with a pale hand.

"_Is this what you wish, my child?"_ I thought softly.

Her sapphire eyes stared into mine, and she gave what was unmistakably a nod.

She had my gift of mind-reading.

What other gifts would she develop?

I kissed her forehead.

There would be no knowing.

Mom handed her to the other realm's Medic, his bright blue optics shone gently upon my baby.

"May the Maker and Prima preserve you both," I said as a green glow flared behind them.

"And may Primus watch over you," Ratchet said as he and my child disappeared.

The glow faded, and I gave a wail of pain and anger.

My daughter, my Dusk, was gone.

_"Until we meet again, mother,"_ a sweet, child-like voice whispered.

"May it be ever so swiftly," I whispered, gripping the edge of the bed.

**Listened to the Song Slow Fade by Casting Crowns while writing this. So sad, so very sad. Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Prologue Part 2:Hope Fades

**I've gotten some feedback on the first prologue, apparently I didn't explain Silver (though I really did mean to, sorry!) Silver is half Cybreian, half human. She, her cousins, siblings and children, can take on human form too. Her mother and Uncle are able to as well, as it is an _Ivorra_ trait. So that means Dusk is human *cough* sorta *cough* at this time. Hope that cleared it up a bit.**

**I had to split the prologue in two, because I want the story to be more centered around Dusk's teen years than her childhood. Explaining her aloneness (Not a word but it fits) now beats separating later. On to the disclaimer!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Tomosal _Ivorra-_ Optimus Prime**

**Starfighter _Ivorra-_ None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra)-_ Arcee (Prime-verse)**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

Prologue Part 2

Hope Fades

Normal POV

As soon as he stepped through the portal the child began to wail, the piercing shriek nearly ruptured his audios.

He hushed her, but to no avail. The child knew that this was not her realm, and she was not afraid to let him know.

"Young one, please, be quiet," Ratchet whispered.

But Dusk wouldn't have it.

Her shrieking cry transformed into words, but he was not yet fluent in Cybreian.

"_Leithio nin_!" she shrieked, "_Leithio nin_!"

The Medic let a sigh hiss through his vents. How the Cybreians could resemble the Cybertronians in form and manner, yet have another language and culture he would never understand. Even their concept of the Halflings such as Silver and her cousins (half-human, half-Cybreian and the most powerful of the Cybreian race) baffled him.

He might as well try his hand at the language again.

"_Odulen an edraith angin_," he crooned as the words fell uncomfortably from his vocalizer, "_I ven hen delu_,"

The Halfling child glared up at him with glittering sapphire eyes, only six months old and still she acted as defiant as her mother appeared.

_"Leithio nin," _she hissed, "_Sí_."

"I will not," he replied sharply, "Believe me, youngling, there are far worse things in _this_ universe than those in yours."

The Halfling child growled darkly. Her human eyes glinting with a brilliant blue fire.

The Medic shuttered his optics, this would be a long trek.

"Freeze!" a clear voice called.

Ratchet growled.

"Arcee, it's me,"

A blue and silver femme with pinkish highlights came slowly out of the trees, blaster still held at ready.

_"Nana?" _Dusk chirruped, looking at the femme.

"Who is this?" Arcee asked as her blaster transformed back into a servo.

"Her name is Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Greyman," Ratchet explained, "The Crown Princessa of the planet Cybres."

"I've never heard of such a planet,"

"_Nana?_" Dusk asked once more as she strained out of Ratchet's arms.

"What is she saying?" Arcee asked, "Is she calling me her grandmother?"

Ratchet laughed, "She is calling you her mother,"

"I thought 'Nana' was a term for grandmother?"

"In Cybreian it isn't," Ratchet said, "_Nana_ means mother or in this one's case, Mama."

"Why is she calling me that?" Arcee asked as the Halfling child crawled into her arms.

"I have not seen her mother's Cybreian form," Ratchet admitted, "But from what my counterpart, Healer, tells me…she looks uncannily like you, Arcee,"

The femme looked at the tiny child, who was staring at her.

"Not…Mama…" the child sighed sadly, and slowly, in English, "I want my Mama, I WANT MY MAMA!"

Arcee hushed the Halfling child as bright blue tears streaked down the tiny being's face, "Hush, little one, you're safe now."

An explosion belied the statement.

"Decepticons!" Ratchet yelled, "Arcee! Take the child and go!"

"And leave you by yourself?"

"It's not me they're after!"

Arcee looked at the girl and then back at Ratchet.

And she ran.

"Don't look back," she whispered to herself, "Don't look back."

That was her mistake.

A shot nicked her shoulder, sending both Autobot and Halfling tumbling into the turf.

Arcee's vision cleared just enough for her to see a grey Seeker land in front of her.

"Starscream," she growled.

"That's Commander Starscream to you, Autobot," the SIC of the 'Cons smirked.

Arcee tried to stand, but Starscream put his pede on her back, laughing.

"Of all the instances you and I have had, this by far is the most enjoyable for me," he cackled, sharpening his talons.

A shot rang out, and Starscream did what he did best…scream.

Arcee could barely see the towering form of her leader as he came to her rescue.

"Starscream," Optimus Prime growled, "Release her."

The Seeker gave a low growl, but retreated nonetheless. An angered Prime was something he did not want to mess with.

"Arcee," Prime said as he lifted the femme to her feet, "Are you harmed?"

"No sir," the blue femme said, brushing herself off, "But Ratchet…"

"Is doing just fine," the Medic said, joining the two, "Where is Dusk?"

A cold feeling gripped Arcee's Spark.

The child had been knocked from her grip.

The femme kicked into protector mode and the three Autobots frantically searched for the Halfling.

"Dusk!" they called, "Dusk! Answer us! Dusk!"

But there was only silence.

The hope for the world of Cybres was gone.

**A/N: I really like TF Prime's Arcee better than Bayverse's (Sorry), I see her most like Silver. So she's who I used.**

**Title taken from a part in _Into the West_ by Annie Lennox! Definitely recommend this song. The langues of Cybres is basically a mix between Quenya and Sindarin from LOTR (major Ringer alert!).**

**_Leithio nin_: Release me  
**

**_Odulen an edraith angin:_ I'm here to save you**

**___I ven hen delu_: This road is dangerous**

**_Sí_: Now  
**

**_Nana_: Mom, Mommy, Mama, Mother  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. The Older I Get

**First Chapter (Finally!) took me a while, but I got some thoughts strung together. Dusk doesn't know who she truly is. Her First name is the same (That's about all she remembers) Her last name is different, so don't think it's a typo...it was purely intentional! :)  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Healer- Ratchet**

**Tomosal _Ivorra-_ Optimus Prime**

**Starfighter _Ivorra-_ None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra)-_ Arcee (Prime-verse)**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

Chapter 1

The Older I Get

Cybres

Silver POV

"See! I told you!" I snapped, "I _told _you he would not be able to take care of my child!"

"Ivorynn, please," Mom said, "She is much safer on that Earth than in anywhere in our own realm."

I glared at her and turned back to the Great Guardian's Glass, a smooth, silver table-like pedestal with a polished surface that reflected everything.

Things that were, things that are, and sometimes things that have not yet come to pass.

I looked into the swirling depths of the Glass and saw the image of three distraught Autobots. One looked like my Autari form did, another looked similar to my Uncle, and I knew that the third was Healer's counterpart, Ratchet. The image blurred and another one took its place.

A silver-blond baby girl.

Dusk.

A thin crescent-moon shaped scar slashed down across her left eye, a result of the battle of which I had watched in agony.

"My baby," I whispered, biting my fist, "Be safe, please be safe."

* * *

Dusk POV

16 years later

Tranquility High, California

_Tweeeeet_

I flinched as I watched from my hiding place beside the bleachers.

"Get off your lazy bums!" the gym teacher snarled at the girls on the court, "Martinez! Get that net up! Terrell! Get the volleyballs! Move, move MOVE!"

"I'm _so_ not getting into this," I groaned as I huddled deeper into my corner.

Marion Burgermeister, or the Burgermonster as I often referred to him (not to his face of course!) was not one to mess with when angered.

"Greyn!" the Burgermonster yelled, "Get out from behind there!"

I sighed, brushing my silver-blond hair from my dark eyes.

"Yes Mr. Burgermonster," I muttered.

"What was that Greyn?!"

"Nothing, nothing," I sighed.

This was going to get old…_fast_.

I trotted onto the court and faced the opposing team, a group of teenage boys from the next campus.

"Better not throw this again, Greyn," a raven haired girl growled at me as I settled.

"Throw?" I asked grinning, "I thought you _hit_ volleyballs, Morgan?"

Morgan glared at her, her deep brown eyes glinting with hate.

"You just watch your back," she growled, "Geek."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"_Geek, _that's_ the best you can do_?" I thought, inwardly laughing.

I shook my head.

"Name calling, _real_ mature," I snickered as I settled into my starting position, "But I guess that's the maturity level of someone your level is bound to achieve."

I could feel the burning brown lasers on my back, I could sense the angry prep's hatred, and I, of course, completely ignored it.

"You're not going to zing her back?" my best friend, Amber, asked.

"Sticks and stones, my friend," I grinned, "sticks and stones."

The Burgermonster blew his whistle, and the boy's server smacked the ball over the net.

"I've got it!" I yelled, dashing forwards and diving to keep the ball from hitting the floor.

A brute force slammed into me, knocking me off course and into the net's pole, hitting my head.

I blinked, trying to get my bearings straight.

I felt like I got hit by a truck.

"Who 'it me…?" I slurred as I stood, knees wobbling.

"Look what you did to my mani," Morgan pouted, as she smirked at me.

Oh Lord, did I have a concussion? Or worse?

Morgan's gonna pay for this…

"Imma gonna ge' you Morgan…" I growled, staggering forward.

Morgan snickered as I shook my head.

And snapped out a fist at the raven-haired girl.

Morgan yelped as my fist caught her full in the stomach.

"GREYN!" the Burgermonster shouted, his face turning a sickly shade of purple, "OFFICE! NOW!"

Amber helped me out of the gym..

* * *

Amber POV

Dusk came out of the office with an ice-pack and a smile.

I frowned.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked my friend.

"Ah," Dusk said, "Just Frank's new joke that he told."

"You didn't get in trouble?"

"What for?" my best friend asked, innocently blinking her deep blue eyes, "Frank and I go waaay back."

"I can't believe it…you _know_ Principal Marino?"

"Believe it," Dusk said, smirking, "I've got this whole joint wrapped around my little finger. Ol' Frankie let me off with a warning."

The two of us walked back to our class, Dusk was gaining a whole bunch of looks from the other students.

"What are they looking at?" Dusk growled.

"You, of course," I replied, "You do realize you punched the most popular girl in school in the stomach?"

"I was aiming for her face," Dusk muttered.

* * *

Normal POV

NEST Base

Diego Garcia

Arcee came slowly into her leader's quarters, the Prime didn't even look up from his desk as she stopped.

"Any luck, Arcee?" he asked softly.

"It's been the same answer as it has been for sixteen years now, Optimus," she replied, "No sign of her."

"Silver is becoming frantic," the Prime muttered, "My counterpart, Tomosal, has informed me of the trouble Halfling Child's disappearance is wreaking among the royal family."

"And how has our lives been less hectic?" the Femme asked, "We've made contact with the humans, battled at Mission City, and know we are hunting down what is left of our foes,"

"And yet we still seem to be incapable of taking care of a single Sparkling," Optimus said, looking down at the desk.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Arcee sighed, folding her arms, "If anything the fault is mine…I should have protected her better,"

"All the same," Optimus said, finally looking up, "we must keep searching for the Girl…she is her world's last hope."

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little boring, it might be that way for a while. FYI, this is set after 1st movie, early beginning of 2nd movie...Dusk will appear in the second movie (possibly around the time the All Spark shard is stolen from the Base...we'll just have to see won't we?) and the third movie (hopefully).  
**

**Title from Skillet's song: _The Older I Get_.  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Open Wounds

**Second Chap's up! *Happy dance* We get a little on Dusk's personal life now. Warning! Mentioning (but no actual action) of abuse.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Tomosal _Ivorra-_ Optimus Prime**

**Starfighter _Ivorra-_ None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra)-_ Arcee (Prime-verse)**

**Gabriella Ivorran/Tracer (Warsong _Ivorra_)- None */Tracer cause she's married. Ivorran's her maiden name  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron**

Chapter 2

Open Wounds

Dusk POV

Dusk's Room

If there's anything I hate most about the night…it's the strange dreams I get.

Normal people have nice pleasant dreams that will more than likely never come true! Me on the other hand…

Mine are so lifelike it's scary.

_*****Dream*****_

_A very pretty, very familiar, woman with long, silver-blond hair pressed herself against the wall of an old building, fear and pain etched upon her face._

_A dark haired man and woman were on the other side of the room while a blond man sat, tense, next to the first woman._

_"Is it still out there?" the blond man asked, "Or did it leave?"_

_The silver-blond woman peeked out the little hole in the wall and swung back to her original position._

_"He's still there," she said hoarsely. _

_A faint buzzing noise emitted from the hole, and the woman turned toward the hole again. _

_She plucked out a little spy bug…robot…spy…thing, placed her fingers on either side of its squeaking form, and deactivated it with a mental thought. _

_"Regnir!" the blond man exclaimed, "Ringer backwards! I get it now!"_

_The blonde woman clapped her hand over his mouth. But it was too late, and the sounds of heavy feet outside stopped moving._

_"Run!" she yelled as the roof was torn off._

_The four all ran out the door and leaped to the next rooftop._

_*****End of Dream*****_

I shot upright, banging my head on the low ceiling and grumbling as I looked around my "room".

I think closet would be a more accurate term.

My room made Harry Potter's cupboard look like a penthouse suite.

I rubbed my sore head, it had already taken a beating from the previous day…it didn't need any more damage.

I heard the door slam, and I shrank down into my covers.

Maybe if I pretended to be asleep…he'd leave me alone?

A muttered curse, a drunken footstep…

My foster-dad wasn't exactly an A-class role model.

I closed my eyes.

"_Please, let him ignore me, please don't let him hurt me,"_ I prayed, _"I cannot take this anymore! I've got to go!"_

I've got to go…

That sounded like an _excellent_ idea…

_"Why not?"_ a little voice in the back of my head asked, _"You have done it before…there is a reason they call you Case 13."_

_"Yeah…I'm a jinx to social workers…but where to?"_ I thought,_ "I've ran away at __least__ six times, this'd make seven."_

_"Amber could take you in…"_

_"Amber would,"_ I agreed, _"Tomorrow, the monster will have one less thing to torture."_

The TV flicked on, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He'd fall asleep…

And that was when I'd strike.

In his mind, I wasn't good enough. I was just damaged goods, scarred and foul-tempered. It'd never change.

I shifted my position and picked up my meager belongings.

I was done.

* * *

Amber POV

Amber's Room

It was about 3:00 am when I heard a soft knock on my window.

I walked over and pulled the curtains back, only to see Dusk perched on the windowsill, her backpack across her shoulder.

"Sorry Am," she whispered, "Is it…c-can I sleep here tonight?"

I yawned and nodded, bringing my friend inside.

"Your foster beat you again?" I asked.

She shuffled her feet, "You haven't told anyone…have you?"

"I kept my promise, like you told me too,"

She looked at me defiantly, "Well, you can go against it now…"

"Why?"

Her sapphire eyes turned black and became specked with gold.

"Because I'm done with him,"

* * *

Normal POV

Unknown Forest

Optimus stood among the trees, not moving, but still on high alert, waiting for his contact to come forth.

A brilliant green glow lit up the clearing before the Prime and a tall figure strode forth.

It was a mech, fiery scarlet and cobalt blue. He was so much akin to Optimus himself that many would think them brothers.

"Tomosal _Ivorra_," the Prime said, nodding.

His counterpart returned the nod.

"I see that you have fared well," the Prime continued.

"Your eyes might see the outside, Optimus, but one cannot determine what goes on in one's soul," Tomosal said, softly.

His voice was much different from the Prime's. Both had deep, authorative voices, but the _Ivorra'_s had a more song-like quality to it than the Prime's did.

"How fare your people, Tomosal?" Optimus asked.

The _Ivorra_ gave a low, rumbling sigh.

"The royal family is in turmoil," he growled, "The Soruns have discovered where we have sent our Crown-Princessa, Dusk. They have crossed over here to find and destroy her before her _Ivorra_ traits begin to bloom,"

"But what of the one who models himself after Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"The one who _is_ your Megatron," Tomosal corrected, "As you and I are the same, so are Moranthi and Megatron…and I fear that my brother has joined his forces here. If you indeed encounter him, Optimus, I strongly advise that you advance with caution. I do not think that you could survive an attack by both of our enemies at once."

"What are you implying?"

"I am humbly asking to let my troops come to this Earth, and drive our Sorun foes back to Cybres," Tomosal stated, "And to let us search for our lost Princessa."

There was silence between the two titans.

"That I cannot do," Optimus said, "The humans in your dimension would perhaps allow _my _team to come to your universe…but the humans here are wary of us, I do not think that they would allow those from another dimension."

Tomosal sighed, but nodded all the same.

"So be it," he whispered softly.

"If it were my decision," the Prime said, "I would allow you to come here…"

"But it is not," Tomosal argued, "I know how the humans react to situations, I have been human for a time long ago. This is not something they will take likely."

He laughed, softly.

"Besides," He said, shaking his helm, "I think the world has enough what was it again…? Ah! I remember now…'Overprotective mother-hen weapons specialists'? Yes?"

"Ironhide and Shadowsteel," Optimus said, looking heavenwards, "Primus forbid that they ever meet each other,"

The leaders spent another moment in silence, when another green light shone through. A red and blue-black femme strode through.

"Papá," she said, "It's time to return, Silver and Aunt Star are frantic,"

"Of course," Tomosal said, putting a hand on her shoulder armor, "Gabriella, I would like to introduce, Optimus Prime, leader of the…"

"Autobots," the femme, Gabriella, finished as she extended her servo to the Prime, "It's an honor to meet you, Prime. I'm Gabriella Tracer, also known as Warsong, or Signus, _Ivorra_. I'm Tomosal's daughter,"

"You had not told me of a daughter," Optimus said to his counterpart.

"Optimus," Tomosal said, "I have met you but once and communicated with you twice, you had not given me the opportunity to do so,"

"Is she a Halfling?" the Prime asked, studying the femme intently.

"Yes I am!" Gabriella said smiling as she looked at her father, "I'm proud to be who I am,"

"I am afraid we must go," Tomosal said, walking towards the light, "Goodbye, Optimus Prime, I hope that the Maker will allow us to meet again soon."

"The feeling is mutual," the Prime said.

The _Ivorras_ nodded and both father and daughter disappeared into the blazing green light. Their forms glowing for an instant before the light winked out, leaving the Prime alone once more.

**A/N: Finally get to meet Prime's Counterpart! WHEEEEE! Thinking about having Dusk's little escapade not working so great next.  
**

**Title and Inspiration of Dusk's POV from Skillet's song: _Open Wounds_  
**

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough  
And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_**_  
_All Rights Go To Them  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. So Leave It All Behind You

**New chapter! Wheee! Although, while I right this...I'm disappointing my LOTR Fanfic fans (I'm so sorry! Please don't skewer me!) Inspiration Angels are coming at me left and right here! Quick Sum: Dusk's little runaway escapade goes south! Some pranking and hilarity ahead!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Tomosal _Ivorra-_ Optimus Prime**

**Starfighter _Ivorra-_ None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra)-_ Arcee (Prime-verse)**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron**

Chapter 3

So Leave It All Behind You

Dusk POV

_*****Dream*****_

_The blond man from earlier ran next to a soldier and the dark haired, dark-eyed woman when he suddenly froze, his white and gold tipped wings flaring slightly. Six winged teenagers of all nationalities, three girls three boys, stopped fighting monsters of metal and looked in his direction. _

_The man pulled up a necklace in front of his eyes. The topaz that it consisted of was flickering feebly. He looked up and saw the blonde woman and the dark-haired man both lying face down in the sand._

_"NO, SILVER!" he cried and ran over to her. _

_He picked her up in his arms and stood, she was so limp._

_He let out a gut-wrenching, choked howl._

_A metal monster with blood-red eyes charged out of the haze, straight towards him._

_"ARGHHHH!" he roared and a blast of white flame blasted towards the monster from his hands, it was incinerated on the spot._

_An Asian girl roared and beat her orange, tiger striped wings once sharply, sending a blast of concussive sound smack into another monster, causing it to disintegrate. An Asian boy with white, tiger striped wings was frozen, looking at shock at the blond man holding Silver. The girl leaned into the boy's arms and sobbed, all the winged teens sobbed into their counterpart's arms. A tall dark haired woman with changing blue eyes and a red headed young man ran up, the woman shrieked and tried to get to the man, but she was blocked by soldiers._

_Some of the metal creatures cried out, their shining blue eyes in pain. All were on their knees. _

_"TYLER!" the first woman screeched as the soldier held her back, tears streaming down her face, "TYLER, NO, TYLER!"_

_The blond man looked back at the woman's, Silver's face, calm in the midst of battle, her eyes were still open, but instead of a beautiful bluish-grey, they were a dull lifeless dark grey. Her pale white skin was streaked with blue. Was it blood? But wasn't blood red?_

_It began to fade to white as it still trickled down her angular face._

_As the man closed her eyes, the other teens ran up, but were blocked by the soldiers._

_"Why?" he asked the sky._

_His sapphire eyes darkened to black, speckled with gold._

_ "WHY, GOD, WHY?!" he screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care._

_The other teens howled and roared as did many of the blue-eyed creatures._

_"SHE WAS MY LIFE! MY LOVE! AND YOU JUST STRIPPED HER AWAY FROM ME! WHY!" the blond howled, "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!" _

_*****End of Dream*****_

I shot up, blinking against the sunlight that poured into the room. My dreams were more wild and vivid of late, and I had the strangest of feelings that I knew those people.

The blonde woman and man were the most familiar, but I couldn't place it…

I looked at the date and smiled.

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me!" I sang softly as I got up.

Amber groaned and turned in her sleep, trying to get a few more precious moments of sleep.

I got dressed and touched her shoulder. She opened her sea green eyes and looked blearily at me.

"I gotta go," I said, "Meet you at school,"

She nodded and rolled over again.

"That means it's time to get up," I said, shaking her shoulder.

"Wha' day is it?"

"Friday, a school day,"

"Don't wanna go to school,"

I sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice," I growled darkly.

I snuck down the stairs of her two story house, careful not to wake her parents (who did _not_ need to know I was here), and into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge as stealthily as I could and snagged an ice cube. Chuckling evilly, I snuck back upstairs.

Amber was still where I left her, asleep, snoring, and…was that a little bit of drool on her mouth?

_"Oh Amber, you should know not to give me blackmail material,"_ I thought as I took out my phone and snapped a picture.

I then carried out my evil master plan.

Gently, as to not wake her…_yet_…I held her head up, and dropped the ice cube down the back of her nightgown.

I really had to refrain from laughing as my best friend's eyes shot open. But that wasn't all!

She shot up, or tried to.

Her feet were tangled in the covers. So she ended up falling out of bed, hitting the radio sending it blaring to _Good Morning_ by Mandisa, on top of that, it fell off her nightstand, hitting her alarm clock which started ringing shrilly as it in turn fell off and onto the floor, bonking poor Amber in the head.

My friend muttered curses as she slapped the clock and the radio…which refused to shut off.

I disguised my laughter as coughs as I picked up the stubborn radio and shut it off.

Amber glared at me.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" she grumbled.

"To get your lazy bum out of bed? Yes," I quipped as I jumped back onto the balcony rail.

She just stood there, frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized you got up to my second story window…without a ladder."

I grinned, and flipped over the rail, landing on my feet like a cat or a gymnast.

I looked up to Amber's shocked face and smiled sweetly.

"I've got a gift," I said, "I have my ways."

"No kidding," she said, staring.

"Get dressed," I said, "I'll come get you in a few minutes so I don't look suspicious."

Amber sighed as she turned away from the window.

"And no sleeping!" I shouted.

"Shhhh!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.

I walked up to the door again and knocked, shouldering my backpack.

It was Amber's mom who opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Robertson!" I said, cheerily, "Amber ready?"

"I think so, Dusk," Mrs. Robertson said, "She'll be down in a minute. Breakfast?"

"No thanks," I said.

My stomach rumbled in protest.

Traitor.

Mrs. Robertson literally _dragged_ me to the kitchen and made me sit down to eat. My mouth watered as she set a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits before me.

I couldn't help it, I dug into it. Bolting it down as fast as I could.

"Easy, Dusk, you'll get sick!" Mrs. Robertson said, taking the plate away for a moment.

My hand was still moving…and my fork thudded into the table, the prongs stuck all the way in the wood.

"Oopsie," I said, laughing nervously.

She looked at me strangely and opened her mouth to speak. Amber hopped off the stairs.

"Mornin' Mom," she beamed, "Oooo! Breakfast!"

She took my plate from her mom's hands.

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly, "That's _mine_!"

"Snooze you lose," she smirked.

"Amber," Mrs. Robertson said, "Give her back the food."

"Before she sticks another ice cube down your back," Mr. Robertson said, walking into the room.

I froze.

How did he know…?

"Did you tell him I was here?" I whined to Amber, "I thought you wouldn't tell!"

"I didn't!" she said, just as stunned as I was.

She wasn't lying. Don't ask me how I knew, but I knew she was telling the truth.

"I saw you do it," her father said, "I watched you sneak down the stairs and back up again. I knew what you did as soon as I saw Amber hit the floor."

I gave a nervous grin.

"But what I don't know, is why you were here in the first place,"

I looked sadly up at him, "Well, the thing is, my foster has been ab…"

A loud banging noise thundered from the front door.

I felt cold fear rush down my spine.

_He_ was here!

Mr. Robertson opened the door and was immediately pushed backwards by my foster father.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he thundered, making me stand up, ready to run, "WHERE IS THE GIRL!?"

I looked at Amber in fear.

"Go," she said, leading me to the back door and shoving me outside, "Run! I'll see you at school!"

I looked back at her, she began to close the door.

"Go!" she hissed as the door closed.

I turned around and ran.

What a way to spend my 16th birthday.

I didn't know that it would be the last day of my normal life.

* * *

Normal POV

Unknown Base in the Amazon

Brazil

If anyone was to ask the SIC of the Decepticons what his greatest failure was, he was asking for a death wish. The 'Con still had scars in his mesh from the beating he endured from his former leader all those years ago…

When he lost the Crown Princessa of Cybres, a world that he did not know.

The only thing Starscream knew, was that this one s_parkling_ would change the fate of the War in Cybres.

Starscream knew this, and was determined to play his cards right.

Soundwave came silently up behind him.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Starscream snapped.

The silent 'Con pointed to the world map upon the main consol. A pinpoint of brilliant blue light pulsated from the screen.

_"Could it be?_" the SIC thought, _"The girl found, after all these years?"_

Only one way to be sure.

And that was to go and see for himself.

* * *

Normal POV

Unknown Base in the Rockies

Colorado

The Sorun leader was not happy. Not only had his counterpart died in this world, but the fact that his counterpart's imbecile of a second in command let the girl slip through his fingers when she was merely an _infant_ made him want to reach out and throttle the SIC himself!

Moranthi glared at the screen in front of him, watching every movement. A light pinging noise emitted from the speakers, making the Sorun's head whip down.

A new, very strong Autari sparksignal appeared on screen.

He bared his sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Why, great niece, so glad for you to finally reveal yourself."

* * *

Normal POV

Palace of Iadail

Cybres

_"It cannot be!"_ Healer thought.

He checked the screen once more…sure enough, it was there.

"Tomosal! Starfighter! Silver!" Healer shouted.

The three Autari leaders sprinted into the room.

"What is it, old friend?" Tomosal asked.

"A new Autari signal has come online," Healer said.

"Where?" Starfighter demanded.

Healer looked directly at Silver. The High Queen's eyes gazed up at him.

He lowered his voice, "It is on Second Earth,"

* * *

Normal POV

Diego Garcia

Second Earth

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "there's a new signal abroad,"

The Prime looked at the Medic.

"An energon signature?"

Ratchet shook his head.

"Not energon, this is different, I only managed to pick it up through the newer procedures we have been using to track…"

The Prime's optics widened.

"The Girl," he whispered.

The Medic nodded, "We have found her."

**A/N: Dusk has been found by four different factions! Big fight over who takes her home next!  
**

**Title from Matthew West's _History_  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. So I Set The World On Fire

**Sorry, finals and mom in the hospital are preventing me from writing, new chap's up YAY!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Tomosal _Ivorra-_ Optimus Prime**

**Starscreecher-Starscream**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra)-_ Arcee (Prime-verse)**

**Eclipt Tracer (Dark Flame _Ivorra_)-None  
**

**Moricrus- Unicron  
**

**Prima-Primus  
**

**Colbolt Greyman-None  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron**

Chapter 4

So I Set The World On Fire

Dusk POV

I was running so fast that I couldn't stop and I rammed into…

"Oof!" a familiar voice said, "Easy there, Firebrand,"

I looked up into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Ben," I said shaking, "oh Ben I'm sorry!"

He laughed and picked me up, "Don't worry about it. What'd you do? You didn't light the science wing on fire again, did you?"

"That was an accident!" I retorted, "And no!"

Ben Castora was my best guy-friend since third grade, when he ran off a few bullies that threatened me, he had picked up a red hairbrush that some random girl had dropped and chucked it right at the ringleader. He's had my respect and friendship ever since.

Ben was there when I accidently set the science wing ablaze…

All I remember was Morgan insulting my mom (who had died long ago) and I had never been so angry in my _life_. My vision had flared blue around the edges (weird huh?) and the next thing I know, there were blue-tinged flames surrounding the whole room. Everyone was freaking out, but not me and not Ben.

Everyone made it out thanks to the two of us, the fire department came and smothered the flames…but I could have sworn I saw shapes in the inferno. Things that looked like people with wings, things like giant birds holding swords and olive branches in their talons.

I don't know what happened, but I would like to hope that one day I'll find out.

The thunder rolled, and it began to pour.

Ben grinned and looked behind him.

"I think that we better get inside," he said, "It's raining mutts out here,"

I looked the school building, wait…the school?

Amber's house was on the other side of town…

I looked at my watch, two minutes past eight.

I had left Amber's at eight, it normally took us about ten to fifteen minutes to reach school.

I had ran from Amber's to the school in two minutes?

This was very, _very_ freaky.

Ben pulled his jacket up over my head and we ran into the building. As I looked outside one last time, I couldn't help but notice a tall, slender dark-haired figure staring at me from the other side of the street.

He wore a dark t-shirt that obviously showed that he worked out, and jeans that had more of a fitted look to him and…was that a sword in his hands?

* * *

Normal POV

The boy looked across the street at Dusk and gave a small smile.

"Good to see you sister," he said softly, "Maker of All! She looks like Mom…and her twin!"

"Colbolt!" a voice with an extremely heavy Irish brogue called, "Get back 'ere! She could have seen ya!"

Colbolt rolled his midnight blue eyes at his companion.

"Aw, come on Uncle," Colbolt growled, "What difference does it make? She's going to see me anyway."

"All tha same," Eclipt said, melting from the shadows, "Ah donna like ya runnin' off like tha',"

Colbolt glanced at his Uncle. Actually, Eclipt was Colbolt's Mother's cousin…but it was easier to say 'uncle'…since the Six Autari Halflings acted more like brothers and sisters.

Eclipt's dark blue-black eyes seemed to pierce through a person's soul. His dark, wavy hair and milk-white skin gave the Irish Halfling a vampiric look to him…making many girls fall head over heels for him.

Eclipt just passed them by, he was bound to someone already, and he didn't want to break his promise.

Colbolt looked at the school building as the lightning cracked overhead.

Hopefully his younger sister was safe.

Eclipt wasn't as sure as his 'nephew' was. The Dark _Ivorra, _the Heir of Moricrus,looked around the school, scouting for possible locations for a snatch and grab.

His comm. link crackled.

_"You find her yet?!"_ Silver asked frantically.

"Aye, we've found 'er," Eclipt said back, "She's unharmed."

The Heir of Prima gave a sigh of relief, "_Thank God,"_

"We will," Eclipt said, "Was there somethin' ya needed?"

_"Just thought I'd let you two know that you have company…I don't know if its Autari, Sorun or…something else but its huge, carrying_ massive_ firepower and its heading your way."_

"Oooo!" Colbolt cheered, "Let the fun begin!"

"No_, Col," _Silver growled irritably, _"Stay close to Eclipt,"_

"Aw, Mom!" Colbolt whined, "C'mon, just _one_ takedown, yes?"

_"No,"_ Silver growled, "_Stay outta sight."_

"Fine," Colbolt muttered.

An F-22 jet flew over the two Cybreian men, causing Eclipt to look up.

"Does this town live next ta a military base?" he asked.

Colbolt looked up, "Ah, no. Why?"

Eclipt unsheathed his sword, "'Cause we've got company,"

* * *

Dusk POV

I heard the rumble of jets outside the school building but I ignored it…along with a splitting headache I had just developed.

Amber had called me from her house and told me that she wasn't coming to school today, the police had showed up and had arrested my foster father for child abuse and assault.

He had broken Mr. Robertson's nose and cracked a few of his ribs.

I had talked to Mr. Robertson on the phone and apologized, but the wonderful guy told me not to worry about him.

"You should see the other guy!" he had chuckled.

Amber was staying with him for the day, not that I blamed her.

I grimaced as a particularly painful throb seared along my scar.

I had had it for as long as I can remember, a thin, pale pink crescent moon that slashed down over my left eye. It was hideous, but Ben always told me that it made me look tough, and that's why no one messed with me.

"'Cause you'd beat 'em up, Firebrand," he had snickered when he told me.

I swear the thing heated up or throbbed when something bad was about to happen, just like Harry Potter's lightning bolt.

Only there wasn't any evil wizard hunting me down…

Was there?

A loud boom of thunder roared in the sky, right as the roof was ripped off above our heads, knocking everyone to the ground.

Something grabbed me and whisked me out of the classroom.

"DUSK!" Ben yelled, leaping up.

And then he stopped, staring behind me, slack jawed.

I slowly turned my head, and stared into the darkest red eyes I had ever seen. The metal monster that held me looked exactly like the ones in my nightmares.

"It's happening," I whispered, "My nightmares are coming to life!"

The monster gave a low snarl, causing Ben to back up a bit. He picked up the metal pointer that the teacher always used for diagrams.

The idiot then charged the beast and swung the pointer like a baseball bat. The pointer broke and Ben staggered back, staring at the pointer in shock.

The monster cackled and ran off, with me still in his hands.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, pounding my tiny fists against its massive one, "Let me go you overgrown garbage can!"

"Starscream!" a low, rumbling voice growled, "Release 'er! NOW!"

Another creature, this one with dark black armor and stunning blue eyes seemed to melt from the shadows.

"Or do Ah have ta force ya?" it asked with a very heavy Irish accent.

The monster that held me gave a sneer at the second one.

"I don't believe we have met, Autobot, you have me at a disadvantage, you know my name, but I don't know yours," the monster, Starscream, scoffed.

"Ah am no Autobot," the dark bot said, "Ah am an Autari Halfling, Ah am Dark Flame _Ivorra_, 'Con, now let tha Princessa go!"

Wait, did it just call me _Princessa?_

"I would have to agree with Dark Flame," an even deeper voice thundered as a scarlet and blue flamed bot came from out of the trees, "Release her,"

"Ya shouldna be here, Prime," Dark Flame muttered, "This is business o' tha Royal Guard o' Cybres, na tha Autobot faction o' Cybertron."

"And you were doing so well before I got here,"

The one Dark Flame called Prime stepped towards me.

"Stay back!" Starscream, well, _screamed_, "One more step and she dies!"

"If you kill her than you shall be the one dead!" a voice said from behind us.

A red eyed, silver bot with what looked like a bucket-head leered at us.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream yelped, "But you are dead!"

The silver bot laughed, "So, you are the counterpart of my second in command! How obvious, you both share your stupidity!"

"Moranthi," Prime said softly, shifting his weight to a more defensive position.

Dark Flame shook angrily.

"Get. Away. From. Here!" he growled, "Ya donna belong here! No one asked ya ta be here!"

"Ah, but Eclipt," the silver bot scoffed, "I have to be here, just to make sure that you, my son, do not retrieve what you were sent to find!"

Dark Flame, Eclipt, _whatever, _gritted his teeth, his sword flashing in the dim light.

"Ah will kill ya if ya touch her," he snapped.

The silver bot laughed, evilly, "So be it!"

Eclipt growled and charged.

The father and son clashed swords, fighting with all their might.

I took this opportunity to sneak out of Screamer's hand and jump to the ground. Unfortunately, the bot saw me and snatched me by my wrists.

"Let go!" I screamed, "Let go! LET GOOOOO!"

My vision burned blue, and Screamer yelped in surprise, releasing me and shaking his arm as blue tinged flames bit into his plating.

Did I do that?

My scar throbbed, oh dear Lord it hurt!

My legs felt like water, but my blood was on fire, singing in me. I felt cold and hot at the same time. I held my head in my hands.

"Dusk," the one called Prime said, "Come with me, you will be safe,"

I backed away, shaking.

"Dusk, please," Prime said, "It is for your own safety."

I looked at the fighting.

"You will be safe with me, trust me,"

I sighed and took a step in his direction.

"That's it..." he crooned.

I came closer, like a toddler would to its parent. He held out his hand to me to climb onto, I touched it gently.

A harsh zap sounded and bright blue sparks spat from the contact point. Pain flared in my chest.

And darkness overcame me.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Dun dun DUN! XD Oh I now see why authors do this, its so much fun! **

**Yes, Eclipt is Moranthi's son who defected to the Autari faction. He's viewed as a traitor to his faction and wants absolutely nothing to do with his dad. So in a sense...Megs has a son!  
**

**Anyway...sorry its been so long, finals are this week and my mom got back from the hospital today! YAY! I've gotta help her get back up on her feet, so if my stories are a little long in coming, that's the reason. So in case I don't get to later...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Title from Fun's _We are Young_.  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. You Can't Deny It

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Tomosal _Ivorra-_ Optimus Prime**

**Starscreecher-Starscream**

**Eclipt Tracer (Dark Flame _Ivorra_)-None  
**

**Colbolt Greyman-None  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_- Megatron  
**

***Warning* Eclipt's Irish accent is _really_ heavy. So I made the script the way he'd talk (how it'd sound) so bear with me! :)  
**

Chapter 5

You Can't Deny It

Normal POV

Optimus grabbed the girl as she collapsed into his servo. The jolt that she had sent through his frame made him slightly dizzy. He held her close to his Spark in an effort to keep her warm and safe from the onslaught of rain.

Starscream had finally managed to beat the blue flames that had somehow ignited on him. The Prime let out a low, rumbling growl that sent the Seeker stumbling back.

"If you want her, Starscream," Optimus snarled, "Then come and claim her…on your own life's forfeit,"

The Seeker paused for a moment, looking from the girl to the Prime's face and decided that he would not take the Prime up on his offer. He fled like the coward he was.

Suddenly, something small, but very sharp cracked against his pede. The great Prime looked down to see a boy, no older than the girl he held close to him.

"Put my sister down," the boy growled darkly, "Or I swear, I'll…"

"You'll do what? Youngling Prince?" Optimus asked softly, "I am doing her no harm, I am but keeping her warm and safe."

The boy glared up at him, snapped out a immence pair of blue-black wings and flew up to the Prime's servo.

The Prince knelt down at his sister's side, touching her hands gently. He finished his inspection, giving only a muttered curse in reply.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"You've quickened her," the boy said softly as he looked at his sister, "She's an _Ivorra_ who's never seen any of her kind, you're the last of the Prime dynasty…do the math Prime,"

"I do not under…"

"Foreign species?" The boy said in a final attempt, "She's Cybreian, you're Cybertronian. You've kicked her transition process into high gear! It's only doing that because her body thinks it's in danger!"

Optimus raised an optic ridge, still confused.

The boy gave an exasperated sigh.

"Didn't your medic fill you in on Cybreian Halfling biology?"

"No," Optimus said, "But who are you to be telling me this?"

"My name is Colbolt Greyman," the boy said, "I'm the Crown Prince of Cybres, Dusk's elder brother. I'll be High King if Dusk ever steps down from the throne. But I'm in training to be a field Medic if she doesn't."

Colbolt looked from Dusk back to Optimus.

"Halflings, such as Dusk and I, start gaining Cybreian traits around 16," he started, "Like the transitions from Heart to Spark, blood to Energa, bone to metal, sometimes even gaining a bit of armor that shows up if we're ticked or threatened."

"But that does not explain your mother," the Prime said, "For although I have not seen her, I know that she is half human, yet has an Autari form."

Colbolt snorted, "_That's_ an easy one! We only truly gain an Autari or Sorun form if we're directly infused with a very, _very_ high amount of concentrated Energa. And that's given to a Halfling by an _Ivorra_ from their source."

"And by quickening, you mean…?"

"The process is speeding up," Colbolt replied, "Dusk is beginning her transition, really, _really_ early. It normally doesn't start 'til about six months in."

Optimus sent a message over his comm. link, ordering Ratchet to hurry to his coordinates to help treat the girl.

A loud boom rocked the ground on which the Prime stood. His optics darted over to where the _Ivorra_, Eclipt Dark-Flame, battled his father with a ferocity unparalleled.

The Prime knew that Eclipt was Megatron's counterpart's son. So in some strange way, that made the Halfling his nephew.

What if he did have a nephew out in this world somewhere?

He closed his eyes.

What if he had a child? Just like his counterpart? What if he had his own Gabriella?

Eclipt landed a crushing blow to his father's cheek, sending him flying backwards. The Sorun leader growled as he regained his footing, glaring at his son.

"Had enough?" Eclipt jeered, "Or are ya thirsty fo' more?"

The wailing of ambulance sirens pierced the air, Moranthi bared his teeth.

"And I shall bid you farewell, my son…" he proclaimed, smirking, "You have won…for this moment."

And with that he disappeared.

"I absolutely _hate_ his new ability," Eclipt growled darkly, as Ratchet came onto the scene, "I canna finish a fight when he up an' disappears!"

"By the All Spark, Optimus," Ratchet breathed as he caught a look at the girl in the Prime's servo, "You have found her."

The Cybreians growled, not liking the fact that they were being ignored.

"He sounds like Healer," Colbolt muttered, rubbing his head.

"He _is _tha Doc's countapart," Eclipt sighed, "Do ya na pay attention when yer mam and I talk ta ya?"

"I try to keep more important things in my head."

Eclipt rolled his midnight blue optics and looked down at Ratchet.

"Please, allow us ta take our Princessa home," the Halfling pleaded, "Our world is fallin' apart at tha seams without her,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that," Ratchet said, "Not until Healer says that it is safe enough for her to come back!"

Colbolt flew down from Optimus' servo and stood next to Eclipt.

"Eclipt," the Crown Prince said softly, "I want my sister back too, but I want her to be safe…so if that means we have to go another sixteen years without her then so be it."

Tears streamed down the boy's eyes as he looked up at his unconscious sister.

"I just want her to live," he whispered, "And I know that you want her safe too!"

Eclipt gave a growling sigh.

"Fine," he muttered, "But I warn you, Prime, if anythin' happens ta our Princessa…ya'll be tha one tha' I extinguish first."

"Understood," The Prime said.

A green light lit about the two figures, and when it died, they were gone.

Optimus looked at the still form in his servo. Her pale, silver-blond hair fluttering in the now dying breeze as the storm's fury was wasted.

"Ratchet," the Prime said, "I think it would be best if we got her back to base."

Dusk POV

Why must my dreams always be weird? Why?

I don't think I should be complaining much this time, this time, the dream didn't have any of those metal monsters in it!

This instead was from my first foster home when I was four.

****Dream****

_"Your mother said you fell from the sky," my foster sister said_

_"What made her think that?" I asked, holding my teddy-bear._

_"What made her think anything? She was crazy in the head." My foster mother muttered._

_"How do you know?"_

_"She said that she saw giant robots fighting over you when she found you, now, does that seem like the words of a sane person?" my foster brother scoffed._

_"My mom wasn't crazy!"_

_"She was cracked, and you're cracking!"_

_"I am not!" I wailed, "I'm not crazy!"_

_"You wake up screaming in the night," my foster father said, "I see lights in your room when I know you've got nothing electrical in there. You're an anomaly, a freak,"_

_"Stop it," I sobbed into my bear, "Please stop!"_

_One of them pushed me, and I saw flames. Thunder cracked, lightning flashed, the earth rumbled._

_Screams._

_Sirens._

_Paramedics, police officers, and firemen at the house, picking me up from the wreckage of the house._

_They said a gas line had ruptured, and I was the lone survivor._

_Alone._

_A fair haired paramedic picked me up and held me close._

_"I am so dearly sorry, child," he said, holding me close to his chest as tears streamed from his turquois eyes, "I should never have let you come here,"_

_Pain flared in my scar, in my body, in my head._

****End Dream****

I woke screaming to high heaven.

**A/N: Another Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Don't worry my rabid readers :) Dusk will be waking up to a NEST of 'bots haha! She'll even meet her guardian in the next chapter. I'm thinking about making this just a prologue and then jumping into _Revenge of the Fallen_, then _Dark of the Moon_, and then ending up in _Transformers Prime_...with maybe a few one-shots in between.**

**Title from Phil Wickham's _True Love_ (This is an Easter song, but it's so pretty and sad that I thought I'd use that one bit!)  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Get Away

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Tomosal _Ivorra-_ Optimus Prime**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

Chapter 6

Get Away

Dusk POV

I was screaming, from pain, from fear. Where was I? I tried to move, but found myself strapped to a…to a medical table?

Oh dear Lord!

"It's ok," a soft voice said to my right.

I struggled, trying to free myself.

"Confound it girl!" the voice snapped as a hand gripped my wrist, "You're going to tear open those stitches!"

I glared up at the voice's owner, meeting the azure eyes of a 40ish man. His arms were ripped, his hair was a sandy color that was mostly grey…he looked more like a granddaddy soldier than a doctor.

"Lemme go!" I growled, "Lemme out of here!"

The doctor grinned, "Not a chance."

I thrashed again, but a pain in the back of my head flared up. I froze, putting my hands up to my head and feeling seven slick threads on my scalp.

"You had a nasty knock to the head," the doc said, "You're lucky my comrade and I found you,"

"Or I would've died," I said sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever!"

The doc didn't look amused.

"Oh wow what a nasty dream," I muttered, "Getting ripped out of school, getting caught in a firefight between big metal monsters, getting the crap shocked outta me…"

The man cleared his throat. I looked at him.

"What's your name, Doc?" I asked.

"Don't call me that," Doc said.

"Whatever you say _sunshine_," I said, chuckling.

The Doc gave an exasperated sigh.

"If you must call me something," he growled, "You may call me Ratchet, everyone does."

"Hatchet?"

"_R_atchet," He said, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Ok, Hatchet," I said, smirking at his aggrieved reaction.

"Primus, child, do you _ever_ shut up?"

"Never have and never will," I retorted.

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't understand, something about _"Ignorant child_" and _"The twins act better than her_"

"So where am I?" I asked, "Never been to this part of Tranquility,"

"You are in a military bunker that is temporarily serving as a base," Ratchet said, crossing his arms, "My team is stationed here until more eh…_suitable_ arrangements can be made."

He unstrapped me from the medical bed, but still wouldn't let me up.

"You need to rest," he explained, "You've had quite the ordeal today."

I gave a slight nod and leaned back. The Doc pulled the sheets up to my chest.

"Sweet dreams," he said as he walked off, shutting the lights (and door) off behind him.

But I didn't sleep, I threw the blanket off and snuck over to the door.

Voices floated through the metal and I listened in.

"Is the girl awake?" A deep voice asked.

"She was, but I made her get some rest," a second voice, Ratchet, said.

"So she will survive the incident?"

"Of course Optimus!" Ratchet snapped, "You doubt my abilities?"

"No, old friend," the first voice, Optimus, said, "That I do not. But I'm sure that her mother's trait is bound to come into effect soon."

"The Healing?"

"Correct."

The first voice was so oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place it. And that name…Optimus? That was familiar too.

"So she is to become a Medic?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Optimus answered, "That fell to the girl's brother, he has decided to become a Medic if he cannot take the Throne. Unfortunately, I do not think the girl would be ready to take upon herself the High Queenship."

Hold on! _THRONE!?_

Was I royalty?

Total_ Princess Diaries_ moment!

I cracked open the door to get a better look at the two speakers.

Ratchet was standing there, hands on his hips. But the other guy (I assumed it was Optimus) I didn't recognize.

He was tall, taller than Ratchet. His tanned arms muscular and strong, he had this longish, dark, blue-black hair that was tied back in a small pony-tail much like a country music star.

What really stunned me is that his eyes…

His eyes were like mine.

Now granted, his eyes were a royal blue compared to my sapphire…but those royal blue irises held infinitesimal sadness and wisdom, they were eyes that had seen too much in such a short time.

Mine were the same. Sad and dark and old.

At least, that's what Ben and Amber told me.

"If she does not take the Throne, Optimus, I do not know what will happen to her people. They might die, or the whole realm will be in an uproar,"

That bit pulled me back.

Could I really lead a whole country?

I turned back towards the two speakers…right as their forms flickered and winked out.

I bit down a scream.

"You may be right, old friend," Optimus' voice said…from about thirty feet above me.

What. The. Heck?

A thud shook the floor from behind me, causing me to fall on my rear. More thuds as whatever was making them grew closer.

A scarlet, blue and grey metal _something_ stepped in front of me. I froze instantly and looked up slowly.

My breath caught. It was _him_.

My mind replayed the dream, freezing on the red and blue flamed bot that had caused me to fall unconscious.

He was here.

Standing in front of me.

"Oh dear God!" I whispered hoarsely.

The bot kneeled down to me.

"It is good to see that you are unharmed, Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Greyman," it said with Optimus' voice.

"That's not my n-name," I stuttered, "M-my n-name is D-dusk Greyn…"

"I assure you, Dusk," another bot (this one was a lime yellow color and it had _Ratchet's _voice) said, "He speaks your true name."

I shook my head, trying to move backwards but finding out I couldn't out of fear and fascination.

"My name is Optimus Prime," the blue and red bot, sorry _Optimus_, said, "And you have already met Ratchet, my medical officer,"

"Hatchet?" I asked, mainly to gauge his reaction.

"_R_atchet," he muttered.

"Oh my gosh it _is_ you!" I hissed, backing up, "What's goin' on!? What are you!?"

It was the one called Optimus who answered.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron," he said softly, "Better known, as Autobots."

I blinked, "So you're…aliens?"

"And so are you," Ratchet said.

There was silence…and then I laughed long and loud.

"Haha! You guys expect me to believe that I come from your world?" I said, wiping tears from my eyes, "Oh that's _funny, _Hatchet!"

"Not from our world," Ratchet said, "from a planet called Cybres, the alternate world of Cybertron,"

I couldn't stop laughing.

"I-I'm sorry," I laughed, "B-but I can't believe that!"

"Look at your arm," Ratchet said, "Maybe that will change your mind."

I looked at my arm…and stopped laughing.

The wound on my arm that I had gained from a previous beating wasn't tinged a pale pink like a normal wound…

It was pale _blue_.

"No freakin' way," I whispered, "What _is _that?"

"Your life-blood," Optimus said gently, "A substance known as Energa where you come from."

"I…I…" I couldn't speak, I had to run.

Run.

And so I did.

Right out the doors and into the rain.

Instinct took over and I dashed into the trees, climbing into a tall oak.

Higher…_Higher!_

And I obliged, until I could climb no farther.

"Dusk," I heard voices call, "DUSK!"

But I just squeezed my eyes shut and blocked them out.

Something touched my back softly and I turned. Facing the soft blue gaze of another uh Autobot.

This one was a silver color.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly as his gaze met mine, "Don't be afraid."

"So what's your name?" I asked the silver bot as I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

He looked at me, cocking his head.

"Sideswipe, what's yours?"

"My name's Dusk," I said.

"Well, then, Dusk," Sideswipe started, "Mind coming back with me? You're going to get uh sick and then the Hatchet will have my Spark."

"I-I thought I-I was the on-only one w-who c-called him th-that," I stuttered.

"Nah, most of us call him that behind his back."

I looked at the Base and then at Sideswipe, shaking.

"Come on," he crooned, holding out a hand.

I bunched my leg muscles and leaped.

He caught me gently and held me close to his chest.

"Nice jump," he said.

"Nice catch," I replied.

I felt fatigue overtake me and I curled up in his hand.

The last thing I heard was Optimus' voice.

"I think I know who to make her guardian."

**A/N: The Guardian will be revealed in the next chap! Although, I bet most of you will guess who it is! This will be a prologue, the authoress has spoken!**

**Title from Matthew West's (love this guy!) song _Get Away._  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. This Might Hurt

***Peeks out from behind snowdrift* I...I'm alive? THANK GOD! The snow we're getting here is _killing_ me! And my internet...that's why I haven't responded to anything in a while...anyway enjoy the new chap!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Tomosal _Ivorra-_ Optimus Prime**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

Chapter 7

This Might Hurt

Dusk POV

When I had woken up, Prime told me that I had been assigned a guardian. Who would've thought that the same 'Bot who convinced me to come back would be the same one to be my guardian!

Sideswipe and I were perfect for each other, for one thing, we'd do anything to keep the other safe…but it was also our love of pranks that kept the base lively.

Unfortunately, not everyone felt the same as we did.

I found out reeeal quick that some bots have _no_ sense of humor. Take the weapons specialist Ironhide for example. He and his human charge, Major William Lennox, weren't really big into the whole prank business. They were really serious and 'Hide had a perchance to blow things up…in a spectacular way.

He was also a total mother hen, never letting Lennox out of his sight!

And when Lennox did disappear to get some work done…'Hide paced the floor, wearing a rut in it as he waited and that made the Hatchet very, _very_ angry.

Word to the wise, don't make him angry.

He's got this _huge_ wrench that he likes to smash into Autobot helms if they make him angry or they do something stupid.

I found out quick that the Hatchet had extremely good aim…poor 'Sides.

Anyway, back to the main story…tale…thing…

I had just checked my phone to check the time when it started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_DUSK!_" Amber screeched_, "Thank God you're ok!"_

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

_"Ben told me what happened to the school,_" she said,_ "the authorities say that it was a gas leak, but Ben says that something grabbed you and dragged you out of the classroom. He hasn't heard from you all day!"_

"I'm fine," I dismissed, "I'm just hanging out with some newly made uh…_friends_."

"_Uh huh,"_ Amber said, _"Sooo when are you coming home?"_

"I have no home, remember?" I stated bluntly, "I don't have a family."

"_That's not true and you know it!"_ Amber retorted, _"You can live with us! My parents have and extra bedroom but until they get it cleaned out, you can sleep in my room!"_

I looked up and around at the 'bots around me, would they let me go?

"That's sounds wonderful, Am," I said, "But I've got to ask the guys I'm with right now if I can leave."

"_Oh, uh ok," _Amber said, her voice falling a bit, _"Let me know what you hear!"_

"Count on it,"

I hung up and looked up at 'Sides.

"Hey, 'Sides," I called, "Can you show me where Prime's room is? I have to ask him something."

* * *

Normal POV

"I am glad that you found my niece," Tomosal said from the screen, "But Colbolt has informed me that you have quickened her?"

"It was an accident," Optimus said, "I did not know that by touching her, she would be quickened."

Tomosal closed his optics and sighed.

"I believe you," he finally said, "But there are dire concerns that involve the girl,"

"Such as?"

"The process is going to be very painful for her," Tomosal said sadly, "Especially if she is destined to become an _Ivorra_."

"Painful?" Optimus asked, "How so?"

"Healer is better informed to answer you," Tomosal said, "But since he is halfway across Cybres at the moment, I shall attempt to give you the information that I know of."

Optimus nodded.

"The transition from blood to Energa brings heat," Tomosal said, "Her temperature shall spike and then recede and then spike once more.

"Her heart will feel like it is breaking into many pieces on its becoming a Spark. I must warn you," Tomosal continued, "Her anger will also flare as well. She will be calm one moment and then agitated the next for no reason. Her temper will fly off the handle at the slightest things. And if she is destined to be an _Ivorra_, the worst pain will come to her."

"In what way," Optimus growled.

"We _Ivorras_ have all been through this stage," Tomosal said, "the pain is not physical, it is mental and spiritual. We see firsthand our world before the War and during the War, some of us even venture a bit into the future of our planet, but that is extremely rare. The pain comes from seeing our world ripped apart at the seams, feeling each and every Spark being extinguished, hearing the pained cries of the wounded, smelling the smoke that comes from the burning cities."

The _Ivorra_ went silent, a tear running down his face.

"And knowing that nothing we can do could have prevented it," he finished.

Silence reigned in the room before Optimus spoke.

"When will this occur?" he asked his counterpart.

"I do not know," Tomosal replied, "It varies, but it is always within the sixteenth year of the child. It could be days, weeks or even months…"

"That doesn't reassure me,"

A knock at the door startled the two leaders.

Sideswipe poked his head around the door.

"Dusk wanted to see you, sir," the front-linesman said.

"I will let you go," Tomosal said.

"You don't wish to see your niece?" the Prime asked.

"I wish to see her, yes," the _Ivorra_ admitted, "But I wish to see her the moment she returns to our world."

"Fair enough," Optimus said, "Farewell, Tomosal,"

"Farewell, Optimus,"

And the transmission ended.

"So who were you talking to?" Dusk asked as she came into the room.

"An old friend," Optimus said, "Now, what do you wish to tell me?"

He held out his servo, Dusk looked warily at it.

"It's not going to shock me is it?" she asked, "Again?"

Optimus gave a low, rumbling chuckle, "I do not believe so,"

Dusk shrugged and climbed on, holding his fingers while he lifted her up to eye level.

"I wanted to ask if I can stay at my friend Amber's house from now on," she said, "I'll come back here as often as I can, but I miss my friends already and it hasn't been a full day yet."

"I do not think it wise," the Prime said, "If you were to be attacked again…"

"But I won't be," she insisted, "'Sides has already agreed to stand guard over the house while I'm there and if something goes wrong…"

She swung her fists, imitating a martial artist.

"He'll turn off their headlights,"

Optimus turned to Sideswipe.

"You would watch over her?"

"With my life," he said.

He was very serious, more serious than Optimus had ever seen him before.

The Prime nodded, "Very well,"

"Yessss!" Dusk whooped, punching the air with her fist, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She whipped out her phone and dialed.

"Amber!" she said, "I'll be over in an hour or so…great! See you then!"

She hung up as Optimus set her down on the floor again.

"This is the best day ever," she grinned, running out the door.

"Ugh! Duuusk!" Sideswipe groaned, giving chase.

Optimus gave a soft laugh and followed the two out.

A shriek pierced the air, chilling the Prime's energon. He ran into the main room and saw Dusk doubled over, holding her head in pain.

Tomosal's warning had come true.

Dusk's transition had begun.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Agh!" I screamed, "Make it stop!"

The 'bots just looked at me, unsure of what to do, I looked at my Guardian.

'Sides loomed over me protectively, growling at anyone who tried to get close.

"Sideswipe," Prime growled, "Let Ratchet give Dusk an inspection, he will not harm her,"

I gave a squeal of pain and held my head, the throbbing was getting worse by the second.

"Hey no way, Hatchet," 'Sides growled, stepping in front of me.

"'Sides," I whimpered, "Let 'im look."

Ratchet picked me up, gently and gave me a look over.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with her," he said, "She is in p…"

I gave a loud shriek and my world plunged into darkness.

* * *

Sideswipe POV

As soon as Dusk shrieked, I knew something bad was happening. I ran forwards and snatched my charge from the Hatchet's grip.

Prime came close to me, but I could barely hear what he was saying. Hatchet came closer and tried to take Dusk from me.

I gave a low growl and edged backwards.

"Sideswipe, you are being ridiculous!" Hatchet growled, "Hand the girl over,"

"No!" I yelled, holding her close to my spark, "She's _mine!_ My Humanspark! MINE!"

Dusk twitched in my servo, and I looked gently down at her prone form.

Her eyes were open. But that wasn't what scared me…

What scared me, was that her eyes were glowing Autobot blue.

**A/N: If I don't give any stories for a while, its the weather...so until next time!  
**

**Title from Matthew West's song _The Motions_.  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Can't Find A Heartbeat

**Oh my gosh, this took a while. I had the idea spun up, but couldn't put it into words until now. The transition of Dusk and 'Sides' reaction to it is finally beginning to be revealed. Enjoy!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Tomosal _Ivorra _(Tomas)_-_ Optimus Prime**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Prima-Primus  
**

**Moranthi _Ivorra_ (Moranthius)- Megatron  
**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Bryse Noble (Sunstriker _Ivorra_)- None  
**

**The Immoral-The Fallen  
**

**Starfighter _Ivorra_ (Rynn)- None  
**

Chapter 8

Can't Find A Heartbeat

Dusk POV

Stars exploded into being. It was like I was standing err _floating_ in space.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a deep, gentle male voice said.

I whipped around, but I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I asked, "Show yourself!"

"I do not think it wise to reveal myself at this moment," the voice replied with a hint of laughter.

I growled to myself.

"Now, Primus," a female voice said gently, "Stop harassing my descendant,"

"I was just having a little fun is all, Prima," the first voice said.

"Do not listen to him," the female voice said, "he is naught but a big bucket of bolts."

"Now that hurt, Prima Light-Bringer," the guy, Primus, said, "I do not treat you in that way."

"Because you cannot find a good retort!"

Dear God, they sounded like a married couple.

"Ok," I said, looking around, "I'm definitely confused."

A soft, electric blue light flared behind me. I turned around again and nearly fell over.

Two giant 'bots stood behind me. Both of them making Prime look like a shrimp.

One had the same color scheme as Prime, but it had enough weaponry on it to make Ironhide jealous. The other was more slender and its armor was a pure white with silver accents, two _huge,_ silver feathered wings protruded from its back.

The white 'bot knelt down to be level with me. I saw kindness and compassion in its eyes as it looked at me.

"It is good to see you again, Dusk Greyman," it said, "My name is Prima, I am your ancestress."

I couldn't move, but it wasn't from fear…it was from awe. I was descended from _this_?!

"And the mech you see behind me, is named Primus, my counterpart on what your family call Second Earth," Prima said, throwing a look at her counterpart.

Primus shot her a look at instantly made me think he was asking "what the heck did I do now?"

"So if you're my ancestress…" I started, "how the heck are you still alive?"

Primus snorted, Prima shot him a look.

"She is of your line," he chuckled, "_That_ is for certain,"

Prima muttered something under her breath that I couldn't catch, but I guessed it was some sort of insult.

"Will you _please_ allow me to continue?" Prima growled.

Silence.

"Thank you," she said as she turned back to me, "Our races are gifted with almost eternal life, as so long as we do not die in battle or catch sickness. Such is the ways of the Cybreians and the Cybertronians."

"I have another question," I said, "Why am I here? Why am I not on Cybres? _Why_ does it hurt so much?"

"That is more than one question," Prima said, my face ruddied, "Do not be embarrassed, your mother was quite the inquisitive one as well when she was your age."

"You knew my mom?" I asked, "What was she like?"

"Why don't you allow her to answer your previous questions first?" Primus said, "Then she will answer your other ones."

"Oops," I said, blushing violently again.

Prima laughed.

"You are fine, Dusk," She said, "Yes, I know your mother. She is my Heir…"

"So when you die, she takes your place?" I asked.

"No," Prima said, shaking her helm, "It simply means that she has taken on my powers. Creation and such…she was much like you when she was younger, reckless, impulsive, hot-headed, and if I may say so…a very, _very_ good prankster."

I grinned, I couldn't _wait_ to meet Mom.

"As to why you are here," Prima continued, "I wished for you to see who you truly are, the Crown Princessa of Cybres. A future _Ivorra_."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to speak again when Primus interrupted me.

"An _Ivorra_ is your world's equivalent of a Prime," he said.

"So you're saying that I'll end up not having a sense of humor?" I asked.

Prima gave a light laugh as Primus glared.

"Whatever possessed you to think that?" Prima asked, her eyes sparkling.

She knew. I don't know how _I_ knew, but she knew who I was talking about.

"Of course you will have a sense of humor!" she said, "Your uncles and mother do,"

"So why does this hurt?" I asked.

Prima and Primus looked at each other, before finally turning back to me.

"The pain has not yet begun," Primus said.

Normal POV

There was nothing the Autobots or their human allies could do to help the girl. And it worried them.

Her eyes stayed open and her breathing was slowing. It was almost as if she were…

Dying.

Both human and Transformer watched the heart monitor anxiously, but none was as bad as Sideswipe.

The Corvette 'bot was giving ol' Ironhide a run for his money with his pacing.

He finally gave up on his pacing and wandered over to Ratchet.

He knocked on the Medic's shoulder.

_Knock knock. _

"Ratchet…" Sideswipe said.

No answer.

_Knock knock._

"_Rat_chet…"

The Medic's silence was starting to get infuriating.

_Knock knock._

"RATCHET!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Dear Primus, Sideswipe!" Ratchet snarled, "I cannot get any work done if you so not stop bothering me!"

Sideswipe's faceplates fell.

Ratchet gave a sigh and put his hand on the young soldier's shoulder.

"She'll be fine," he said, "We're doing everything we can. Now go,"

He held up his wrench in a mock threat.

"Or do I have to make you leave?"

Sideswipe nodded and walked out of the Med Bay.

_"But will it be enough?_" Sideswipe thought, _"What if it isn't enough?_"

Dusk POV

"What do you mean the pain hasn't even begun?" I demanded, "I feel like someone's taking a sledgehammer to my chest!"

"The physical pain has started, yes," Primus said.

"But the mental has not yet begun," Prima said sadly, "That is the real reason of why you are here, Dusk."

I gritted my teeth.

"What are you wanting to show me," I growled, "What is it that's going to be so painful?"

"You shall see," Prima said, pointing, "Look to the east,"

I looked in the direction of her point and saw a shimmering circle of light.

****_Circle vision****_

_"Rynn!" a blue and red 'bot yelled, "Run!"_

_A white 'bot, Rynn, looked back at the burning palace, and at a silver 'bot being dragged away by a bunch of sable armored guards._

_"He saved us, Tomas!" Rynn said, "We need to save him!"_

_"There is no time, sister!" the blue one, Tomas, said, "The Immoral is after us!"_

_He took his sister's hand and ran the Immoral Ivorra pounding after them._

_"Shift! NOW!" Tomas yelled, "Fly away!"_

_"Not without you!" Rynn said, "I lost one brother, I will not lose another!"_

****Scene change****

_A fair haired teenager ran through a battlefield, there was a harsh zap._

_The same black armored monster from Tomas and Rynn's vision appeared in front of the boy._

_The boy stumbled back._

_"W-who are you?" he asked, his silver-blue eyes wide._

_The evil mech laughed._

_"I am known as the Immoral," It cackled, "But more better known…as your grandsire,"_

_The boy blanched, horrified._

_"I was descended from your ugly face?" he asked, "Must get my good looks from Gram then, 'cause you sure don't have 'em!"_

_The Immoral growled and thrust out his hand._

_A glowing, red sword poking through the teen's chest, blue blood spilled through his fingers._

_He gave a choked scream of pain and fear._

_"Help me," he croaked._

****Scene change****

_A girl ran through a maze, her long silver blond hair waving behind her. Her snow white skin covered with burns, and scars. She ran and ran as a voice around the corner tells her to run faster and faster. She didn't want to, but an electric current sent a 100 or so volt of electricity through her body. She screamed._

_It wasn't the shock, it was the horrible high pitch that made her scream._

_"Run faster Subject 1! The faster you get the faster this will end!"_

_She ran till the pain rushed into her whole system, and suddenly she exited the whole maze with her lungs blazing and her heart pumping blood at 150 miles an hour._

_Or so it felt to her._

_She collapsed on to the floor, her huge, silver and white wings trembling as she did. The man in a Lab Coat kneeled down next to her and checked her pulse. _

_"Heart speed high, breathing pattern is highly above normal," He shone a light over her eyes, causing her to wince, "And her pupils show nothing out of the normal," _

_He gave a sly smile and pulled a needle out of his pocket. _

_"This will only hurt for a moment,"_

_He injected a silvery substance into her veins, she gave a whimper. _

_"No…More…Please!"_

***Normal vision****

I gasped as the girl's face was lifted. It was Silver, the woman who had died in my nightmares!

More scenes poured in from the circle. All of them terribly sad or horrifying. I turned back to the Elders, tears streaming.

"Why?" I asked.

"You needed to know," Prima whispered softly, "why this war was started on our world,"

"I want to end it," I said stubbornly, "I don't care how long it takes…I want to end the Wars."

"You said _Wars_," Primus noted. "Not _War_."

"I will give my life to end _both_ wars," I growled, "Here and on Cybres."

Prima nodded, "Then so be it,"

"What must I do?" I asked her.

"Your transition must be complete," Prima said, "And in order for that to happen…"

"Your heart must stop first," Primus said, "It _must_ become a Spark."

I gave a sigh.

"Do it,"

Normal POV

Sideswipe was just coming back to the Med Bay, when a shrill screeching alarm met his audios. Not caring what it was, the silver Autobot rushed into the Hatchet's domain.

"Get Sergeant Williams!" Ratchet yelled, "Tell her that we need to perform immediate operation!"

"Ratchet, what's going on?!" Sideswipe demanded.

"Not now, Sideswipe," Ratchet growled.

Sideswipe gave a frustrated yell.

"HATCHET WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Dusk's heart is experiencing a complete shutdown due to a systole and it is causing her dyspnea…"

"Can you ever speak in plain English, or at least Cybertronian?" Sideswipe groaned, "Not doctor?"

"To put it simply, her heart is shutting down and we don't know why…" Ratchet said, "She is dying."

Sideswipe's energon ran cold.

Dusk was dying?

The heart monitor suddenly flatlined.

**A/N: This ought to keep you readers happy for a while, just in case I don't get to you guys in time for another. The idea of annoying the Hatchet comes from crashrox92 and her story Transformers Prime: OC's POV. I seriously recommend checking it out, she's got reaaal talent that one. She's the one who inspired me to write TF fics. Thank you so much!  
**

**Title from Jars of Clay's _Dead Man_  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Falling Into Empty Space

**You get to see Sgt Williams in this one! And someone is revealed to have known the 'bots that Dusk knows! Will Dusk survive? Or will she join with her ancestors that had died in the war? Let's see!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Tomosal _Ivorra _(Tomas)_-_ Optimus Prime**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

Chapter 9

Falling into Empty Space

Normal POV

"So why did school end real early today?" Sgt Miranda Williams asked her son as he got in the car.

"Well, ol' Screamer made an appearance," he said, "He grabbed one of my classmates and disappeared."

"_Starscream_?" Sgt Williams asked, "That coward took a _child_? Do you know who?"

Her son looked away from her.

"Dusk," he said, "He took Dusk."

"No!" she breathed in shock, "Your girlfriend?"

"Mooom! She's a good friend, not a _girlfriend_," he protested, "But she's ok, Amber talked to her. Apparently Dusk escaped the 'Con and headed off to another friend's house."

His mother's phone rang.

"Williams," she said, picking it up.

_"You need to get to base immediately!"_ Ratchet's voice nearly screamed, "_There is a situation!"_

"We'll be right there," Sgt Williams said, "Just keep the patient stabilized."

_"Hurry!"_ Ratchet yelled before hanging up.

"I can't drop you off at the house today," Sgt. Williams said, "There's a situation at the Base."

"That's fine," her son shrugged, "I'm gonna catch up with 'Sides and Jolt. I haven't heard from them in a while."

"Well, hang on," Sgt. Williams said, "It's gonna be a bit rough."

The ride continued in silence until they finally reached the Base. Sgt. Williams threw open the car door and rushed inside.

Ironhide greeted her by picking her up and rushing to the Medbay, leaving her son to run behind them.

Sgt Williams couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who lay on the human-sized table.

It was a pale, fair-haired girl about her son's age. And she looked like she was in extreme pain.

"We've already put her under," Ratchet said, "Jolt managed to get her heart beating again."

"It _stopped_?!" Sgt. Williams asked, putting on her surgical gear, "Never mind. Let's get her taken care of.

"Mom…" her son started.

She turned to face him. His face had gone even whiter than the girl's.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I thought Amber said she was ok…"

Sgt Williams frowned, "You mean…_this_ is Dusk?"

He nodded.

"Could you _please_ get to work, Miranda?" Sideswipe snapped, "She's _dying_!"

Sgt Williams looked to Ratchet for an explanation.

"She's his charge," was the reply.

She nodded and looked to Sideswipe.

"'Sides, can you take my boy out of here during this operation?" she asked, "I need you _and_ Jolt to make sure he stays out of trouble."

Sideswipe looked at Dusk, reluctant to leave.

"'SIDES!" Sgt Williams barked.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he muttered, herding the boy to the exit.

"Now, then," Sgt. Williams said, turning to her patient, "Let's get to work."

* * *

Sideswipe POV

I paced the floor, glancing now and then towards the Medbay.

"She'll be fine, 'Sides," Jolt said, sitting next to his charge, "Miranda knows what she's doin'."

"And if she doesn't?" I hissed, "What then?"

"Hey," the boy said, "That's my mom you're dissing."

I groaned, "This is torrrture!"

"Easy, 'Sides," the boy said, his green eyes glinting.

"How long has she been in there?" Jolt asked.

"Five hours, four minutes, fifty nine seconds, two nanoseconds," I grumbled.

"Somebody's precise,"

"And if it was _him_ in danger of dying?" I accused, pointing at the boy, "What would you be doing?"

Jolt looked at me, then the boy.

"Touché," he admitted.

I heard the doors to the Medbay open, revealing Sgt Williams.

"Finally!" I cried, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine, 'Sides," she said, "She'll be really sore and won't want to move for a while, but she'll be fine."

"Thank Primus," I sighed.

"Can we go see her now?" her son asked.

"I think she should be awake by now," his mother said, "Go on ahea…whoa!"

She had to jump out of the way as I barreled past her into the Medbay.

"Dusk!" I cried as I caught sight of her.

Her sapphire eyes blinked open and her face lit up in a smile.

"'Sides!" she said.

"How are you? Are you ok? Does anything hurt? What happened?" I shot off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said, dismissively, "Just a few uh…_changes_…"

Changes? Like what?

I picked her up, much to the Hatchet's chagrin, and held her close.

That's when I heard it.

A very faint, thrumming sound, almost like a Sparkling's spark.

Dusk looked up at me.

"You heard," she stated.

"You-you have a _spark_," I whispered, stunned.

"I'm more like you and the others now," she said, shrugging, "I was supposed to do this sometime this year anyway,"

"D-Dusk?" the boy asked.

"I know that voice," Dusk whispered.

Her body stiffened and she looked down, slowly. I felt her temperature rise and her Spark, Primus, how would I get used to saying _that_? Her Spark flared in hurt and anger.

"You! H-how did you get here?" she asked.

"My mom just saved your life," he said.

"So you just thought you could keep secrets from me?" Dusk hissed.

"I didn't think you'd believe me!"

"You're my friend," Dusk said, hurt lacing her words, "I would've believed you."

I looked from the boy to Dusk and back. They were close?

"Dusk," he said, "I'm sorry,"

Her eyes hardened.

"'Sides," Dusk growled, "Put. Me. _Down_."

I obliged and as soon as she got low enough, Dusk leaped out of my servo and bolted towards the Hanger.

"Dusk! Wait!" the boy cried, starting after her.

"You really did it this time, Ben Castora," Jolt said, looking down at his charge.

Ben ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, Jolt," he said, "I know."

**A/N: Hehe! Yes, Ben is Sgt Williams Biological son. I'll explain it better in the next chapter.  
**

**Title from Linkin Park's _Iridescent_**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. The Distance In Your Eyes

**Will Ben and Dusk get over their fight?  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

Chapter 10

The Distance in your Eyes

Ben POV

"Dusk!" I yelled, "Dusk come back!"

Silence.

I stopped, I knew Dusk well enough to know that when she was upset, she'd head somewhere high to clear her head. It was either that, or she'd head to the gym to beat up some sandbags. Or hit some targets.

Dang, she was good with a bow.

I heard a soft rustling sound from the rafters.

Now, knowing her, she'd only make noise if she _wanted _to be found.

I looked up, instantly picking out a set of blue pinpoints in the darkness. I sighed.

"Look, Dusk," I said, "I know I should have told you, but I didn't think you'd believe me! Heck, _I_ didn't believe it when I found out! How would you have handled the situation of we're not alone in this universe?"

The blue pinpoints turned a bit to the side. I sighed, I had embarrassed her, but she needed to know how I felt.

Suddenly, they blinked out.

"I think I have handled it _very_ well, thank you very much," a soft voice hissed in my ear.

I turned to face my friend.

Her eyes were sadder than normal, their blue depths drawing me in and making me feel as if I were on fire. Inky blue flames of pain.

She rubbed her arms, "You weren't forced into this, you were gently brought in on the secret."

"But my parents were dragged into it," I said.

"And that's another thing!" she said, eyes narrowing, "Your mom's name is Williams, and yours is Castora, why?"

"Oh, _that_," I said, "Castora is my dad's name. My parents were on the same unit as Lennox and his team when they first met these guys. Mom was a surgeon and Dad was a lieutenant. My dad never made it back home to me…he died at Mission City helping the 'bots defend the All Spark."

"The All-what?" Dusk asked.

"Spark," I answered, "Imagine a metal gold cube that makes a ton of radiation and also makes new 'bots."

"Woooow," Dusk whistled, "that's kinda cool,"

"So what's your story?" I asked, "I mean, other than you being kidnapped…what kept you from bolting?"

"Mainly 'Sides," she said, "But there are some family ties here too…"

"And are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Uh…" she hesitated, looking away, "You'll think I'm a freak."

"A freak?" I asked, "C'mon, Firebrand, you can tell me anything."

She sighed.

"Ok, here it goes," she took a deep breath, "I'mnotexactlyhumanI'mfromadistantworldinanalterna teuniversethatmirrorsthisoneandtheworldIcomefromis likethe'bots'anditturnsoutthatI'malsothenextinline tothethronetothatworld annnnnd I'mprettymuchtheonlythingtoendthewaronbothworlds. There, I said it."

"And I didn't catch one word of it," I said, "Well, except for 'there, I said it,'"

She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm. Not. Human," she growled, "Is that clear enough?"

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm actually closer to _them_," she muttered, looking away, "They call what I am _Halflings_, because we're half human, half Cybreian."

"You mean, Cybertronian."

"That's the thing…" Dusk said, fidgeting, "I'm not even from this universe. The world I'm from, is the alternate of Cybertron. It's called Cybres in my world. Hatchet told me that I'm the one thing that could end the war on my planet, that's why my parents had to give me up. Because I would have been killed."

"That's why you're an orphan."

"Only here," she said, "My real parents are out there somewhere, maybe they're even watching me right now,"

* * *

Silver POV

I smiled down at my daughter through the Glass. My husband, Michael rubbed his hand between my wings.

"Of course we're watching over you, Sweetspark," I whispered.

"Now, and always," Michael whispered.

I watched as the two hugged, making up after their own fight.

"Aww," I cooed, "First love,"

"Great," Michael grumbled, "Where's the shotgun when you need it?"

**A/N: Next, we'll see what happens if you tick Dusk off...  
**

**Title from Linkin Park's _New Divide  
_**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Stuck Like Glue

**Oooo, Ironhide's done it this time!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Shadowsteel- Ironhide  
**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Bryse Noble (Sunstriker _Ivorra_) -None  
**

**Rosalina (Rose/Rosie) Ray (Moonracer _Ivorra_)-Blurr (G1)  
**

Chapter 11

Stuck like Glue

Dusk POV

I hate waking up early. I really do. Hence my name being _Dusk_, meaning…If it's before noon, I'm staying in bed.

Yeah, tell that to Ironhide.

The mother hen will not leave me alone! I swear!

He's called me a lazy aft, dragged me from my nice warm bed, and he even went so far to stick a cold ice cube down my back.

How he managed that, I don't think I'll _ever_ know!

I sympathize with Amber now.

I'm going to tell her I'm sorry for pulling that prank with her the next time I see her.

BTW, she understood when I didn't come over that night. Ben had explained that his mom wanted to keep me over and make sure I was ok. So I'm heading over there tonight. Hatchet is _finally_ letting me leave base.

Silly Hatchet, you should never let me out of your sight when I've got revenge on the mind.

Ironhide, you're going to wish you let me sleep in this morning instead of waking me up at o'dark thirty.

"C'mon 'Sides," I said to him as we drove down the road, "I'll be quick and quiet. 'Hide'll never know I was there."

"Normally, I'd be with you on a prank," he said, "But with Ironhide…there's just some guys you don't prank. Like how you refuse to prank Prime,"

"Because he doesn't react to it!" I grumbled, kicking my heels up on the dash.

"That's not true," 'Sides replied, "And get your feet off my dash!"

I laughed, "Come one 'Sides…pweeeeaaaaase?"

I gave him what he dubbed the "Sparkling Eyes", big blue and innocent orbs of cuteness that made him melt in my hands.

"Nope, not looking, not looking, not looking…."

"'Siiiiides…" I begged.

"No I…dawww…" he sighed, "Primus, girl! You sure know how to make a mech feel bad!"

"What can I say," I said, "I got a gift!"

"So…what do you need?" he asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

I gave a grin.

...

We pulled silently up to the Lennox's ranch. I got out of 'Sides' alt and stalked over to the barn.

"You have a death wish," 'Sides muttered through my comm.

"And you're a big chicken!" I hissed, "Now _shut_ up before he _wakes_ up!"

"Hey, when you're dead…can I have your guitar?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, "And keep your servos away from that guitar!"

I quietly snuck over to the recharging weapons specialist's alt form, uncapping the bottle of superglue as I went.

I listened to the gentle patter of rain outside. Ironhide hated getting wet, and the Lennox's barn didn't look big enough for the Autobot to sit in…so my guess is that's why 'Hide was in his alt.

I carefully opened the front driver's side door, freezing a bit when 'Hide twitched. Dear Primus, was he awake?

"He's still recharging!" 'Sides said incredulously, "You know, for a twitchy 'bot, he sure sleeps like a rock!"

I snickered as I gently applied the glue to the door.

Oh were Lennox and 'Hide going to be _ticked_.

I closed the door, pushing firmly on it to get it sealed, then made my way to the black Topkick's other door.

When my devious deed was done, I quietly slipped out of the barn and ran back to 'Sides. My guardian opened his door and we raced back to base.

"Man is he going to be mad," 'Sides chuckled.

"Mad's going to be an understatement!" I corrected, "Wonder how hard it'd be to transform when his doors are shut?"

"It'd be a pain in the aft, that's for sure," Sideswipe said as we entered the base.

"Where have you two been!?" a voice thundered as I stepped out of 'Sides' alt.

I froze and turned to face Ratchet. 'Sides transformed and stood sheepishly beside me.

"Uh, nowhere Ratch," 'Sides said, "Just out."

"Out?" The Medic growled, glaring down at me.

"Out," I repeated, nodding.

"Come on, Dusk," 'Sides said, pushing me a little, "Let's get out of the Hatchet's way."

"What did you just call me, Sideswipe?" Ratchet growled.

"Nothing, nothing, _Hatchet_," 'Sides coughed into his servo.

I cracked up, but somehow managed to disguise my laughter as coughs.

'Sides picked me up right as the Hatchet aimed his arm.

"RUN 'SIDES RUN!" I yelled, "DUCK!"

And duck he did…just a little too late. The Hatchet's famous wrench clanged off of 'Sides' helm as we ran, shrieking with laughter.

...

The next morning, I heard the thundering of an engine roar into base. 'Sides immediately came online and shot to his pedes.

"What is goin' on here?" He asked.

"I dunno," I said, but I had a _bad_ feeling I was going to find out.

The both of us came into the main hanger.

"SIIIDDEEESWIIIPPPEE!" a deep voice thundered.

"Dusk, let's go…now!" Sideswipe squeaked.

"I agree," I whimpered as I saw the demonic black Topkick.

Ironhide did _not _look amused.

"Drive!" I shrieked as 'Hide took off after us, "GO 'SIDES GO!"

And so we tore outta base like the devil himself was after us.

Which of course he was.

In the guise of a black GMC Topkick.

* * *

Silver POV

"Oh my Gosh," I groaned, "She's just like you!"

My twin brother looked over my shoulder, "Hehe, maybe that's where she gets her style?"

"Aw, shuddup, Bryse," I said, putting him in a headlock.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he yelped.

"Stronger, prettier, _and _smarter?" I smirked, "No wonder you have to rely on your pranks."

"'Cause-you-can't-keep-up-with-how-awesome-Silver- and-I-are-and-that's-why-you-keep-pranking-us-beca use-we're-just-that-good-and-you-can't-keep-up!" My younger sister, Rose said, in her normal fast paced way.

"Ugh, Rose!" Bryse wailed, "Shut up! Ears! _Bleeding_!"

**A/N: Next...well, who knows what next! Guess we'll see!  
**

**Title from Sugarland's _Stuck like Glue_ (I really don't like this song, but It fit so very well) **

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. All My Secrets

**The Prologue is coming to a close, this is the longest chapter yet...I think!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Shadowsteel- Ironhide  
**

**Healer-Ratchet**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None**

**Sunblaze-Sunstreaker**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_- Optimus Prime  
**

**Trianus-Barricade  
**

Chapter 12

All My Secrets

Dusk POV

I woke up to hearing _It's A Small World_.

Ironhide's revenge is something I'm not happy about. He's had Lennox's help with that. Every time I want to listen to a song on my iPod, _that_ song plays five times first. Then it'll play mine.

If you two are listening right now…I hate you both _so_ much right now!

Anyway, it turned out not to be my iPod…

It was my phone.

I groaned as I picked it up to see the caller ID. It was Amber.

"Darn," I muttered as I opened it up, "Hey Amber."

_"You know, you're starting to make me think you don't want to come over,"_ she said, a little ticked off.

"Oh, jeeze, Amber I'm sorry. I was getting ready to come last night…but one of the guys I'm staying with 'accidently' put dents in my new car."

_"You've got a car!?" _Amber nearly squealed, "_Ok, that does it, either you're coming over, or I'm dragging you."_

"There'll be no need for dragging!" I said, "I'm coming, that's a promise!"

_"Make sure you can keep it this time."_

And with that she hung up.

"'Sides," I said, looking up at my recharging Guardian, I sighed and smacked his plating, "'Sides, wake up!"

He onlined his optics blearily.

"What time is it," he muttered, "O'dark thirty? You're worse than 'Hide,"

"Ugh, don't remind me," I muttered rubbing my head, "I think that since he knows I'm Cybreian and have a harder frame, he thinks that he can hit me harder!"

"You do have a spectacular bump on your head."

"Shut up," I muttered, "Anyway, Amber just called, we're going over to her house today, no exceptions."

He let a sigh pass through his vents, "Seriously? Are you even packed?"

"I've been packed ever since before we pranked 'Hide."

"You mean when _you_ pranked 'Hide."

"You were the getaway vehicle…an accomplice!"

He was silent for a moment.

"Touché," he muttered.

"Come on, sleepy mech," I said, gathering my clothes to change, "Get into the Hanger and wait for me. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"You mean an hour," he muttered under his breath as he began to get up.

I threw my hairbrush at him.

He laughed as he continued out.

...

About fifteen minutes later, I made it to the hanger. My black combat boots making a satisfying squeaking noise on the concrete.

I loved the sound, only because it annoyed Hatchet to no end. I gave a smug look in his direction as the old Medic glared at me.

"See," I said to 'Sides, "I didn't take an hour."

"Very funny," he muttered, "But it sure felt like it!"

I rolled my eyes as he transformed and opened the driver's side door. I got in right as Prime walked in.

"Please be careful you two," he said, "I do not want to lose either of you,"

"Awww," I said, leaning out of 'Sides' window, "Thanks, Prime,"

"Don't worry," 'Sides said, "I'll take care of her. The 'Cons won't know what hit 'em."

"You mean _if_ we get to see any," I said, gently smacking the steering wheel, "Technically, your job is to keep them away from the house."

"You doubt my abilities?" he asked, scandalized.

"Abilities, no," I said, "Humility, yes."

That brought a laugh out of everyone, except 'Sides.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Sides," I said, "Ya know I love ya,"

"Hmph," he huffed.

"Now, get along little doggie," I said with a Texan twang (just because it annoyed him), "We got a long road ahead. And I brought my 80's show tune collection with me!"

Don't get me wrong, I love 'Sides, but he's got so few annoyances (anything to do with the 80's, country, dirt, germs…) that I've got to exploit them once in a while, but its rare when I do.

"Yay me," 'Sides growled, "Prime, can someone else take her? I'm begging,"

"She is your charge,"

I laughed, "Come on par'ner."

'Sides started his engine and we tore outta base like 'Hide was on our heels.

"Yeeeehaw!" I hollered.

* * *

Amber POV

I heard the rumbling of an engine outside of my house. I immediately jumped off my bed and dashed to the window. A silver Corvette pulled into the driveway, a pale hand waved from the driver's window.

"She's here!" I shouted, running down the stairs, "She's here!"

Mom whirled out of the way as I pushed past her.

"Ah! Amber!" she said, "Slow down!"

But I was already out the door.

* * *

Dusk POV

"So what are we supposed to do again…?" I quizzed 'Sides.

He sighed, "No talking, driving without a driver, transforming or anything 'uncarlike'."

"That's my boy," I said, patting his dash, "So don't freak her out,"

I saw Amber rush out the door and to 'Sides.

"Oh my gosh, Dusk!" she squealed, "Your car! It's beautiful! Where'd you get it!?"

"A friend of mine gave him to me," I said.

"Him?" Amber said raising an eyebrow.

I sat there stunned, 'Sides slightly shifted under me.

"That's so cool!" Amber said, "You're already attached to the car! I bet you're proud of him!"

"And she should be," Mr. Robertson said, hobbling out of the house on his cane, "That's a Corvette Stingray Concept, nice car. Very nice."

"You guys want to take a drive?" I asked, "See how fast he can go?"

Mr. Robertson tried without success to hide a grin, "Why?"

"It's the least I can do, sir," I said, "you pretty much saved my life."

"Well, oh ok," he said, getting to the passenger's side.

"How 'bout you drive?" I said.

"Seriously?!" he asked, eyes lighting up like a kid's.

"Dead," I said with a smile.

"And that's what we're going to be," Amber muttered, "I'll get in the back."

I crawled over to the passenger side while Amber and Mr. Robertson went around.

"Argh, Duuusk," 'Sides whined, "You're making a meeeesssss!"

"Did I just hear my _ordinary_ car speak?!" I said, feigning shock.

He growled in response.

"No funny business," I warned as Mr. Robertson entered the door and Amber slid in the back..

"No problem," 'Sides whispered.

"Alright!" Mr. Robertson said as he got himself settled, "Let the fun begin!"

Soon, we were zooming down the freeway with reckless abandon.

"Faster!" I hollered, "Faster!"

"Slower!" Amber wailed, clutching the seat belt, "Slower!"

Mr. Robertson chuckled, "We're already at speed limit,"

"He can go faster," I said, patting 'Sides' dash, "I've done it, and it's really easy controlling the faster he goes."

Mr. Robertson gave a wicked grin, "Wellll, there's no one here…so I guess it couldn't hurt…"

And with that he stomped on the gas pedal.

'Sides willingly obliged and shot forward like a bullet from a gun.

"Daaaad!" Amber wailed.

"I feel like a kid again!" Mr. Robertson said, cackling, "I'd never had this much fun!"

I laughed, but it was cut off as a sharp pain flared in my skull.

"Agh," I hissed, as I looked around.

Something wasn't right.

A police car zoomed past us, sirens blazing.

"Oho, _busted_," Amber snickered.

Mr. Robertson winced and immediately applied the brakes.

'Sides wasn't going to have any of that, and I knew why.

Right as the cop went past, I noticed something off about the writing scrolled on the side.

Instead of "To protect and serve" being written…it was "To punish and enslave". Not to mention it had an insignia on it that was _not_ the Tranquility PD's.

"Keep going," I whispered to 'Sides, "Maybe we'll outrun him?"

I felt 'Sides shudder uncertainly in reply.

"Sideswipe," I hissed, "You're the fastest 'Bot on this planet. You can outrun a simple 'Con."

The radio crackled to life.

_"I'll…try."_

"I think there's something wrong with your radio…and your brakes, Dusk," Mr. Robertson said, "They're not working right."

"Outrun the cop," I said.

"Are you nuts?"

"Just do it!"

The radio crackled again.

_"Sorry…need…to drop…cover."_

"Oh, come on!" I said, smacking the dash and ignoring my guest for a moment, "You can outrun that heap of scrap metal!"

This time, 'Sides replied normally.

"Well, I didn't know I'd be carrying another squishy with me!"

Amber gave a scream of shock.

"Who you calling squishy?" I asked, "Scrapheap,"

"Skinjob,"

"Junkyard find,"

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Mr. Robertson demanded, "_why_ is your car _talking _ and why are you ar…"

I looked ahead, right as the cop car screeched to a halt and transformed.

Mr. Robertson saw it as well, "Oh my gosh!"

And with that final phrase, Mr. Robertson and Amber were brought into our War.

'Sides came to a halt and opened the doors.

"Out," he said simply.

We did exactly as he said, and my guardian drove off.

"What was that?" Mr. Robertson asked.

"Something I wished you and your family wouldn't get dragged into," I replied.

'Sides rushed forwards, transforming as he did. I had never actually seen him in action, so this was new to me.

He whipped around as gracefully as any 'Bot I'd ever seen, unsheathing his arm blades mid-spin. The blades came _really_ close to knocking out the 'Con's right optic, but the cop 'Con dodged it with equal grace as 'Sides.

"Get 'im!" I yelled, "Get 'im!"

"Dusk," Mr. Robertson said, grabbing my arm and tugging, "C'mon, we need to get out of here."

"No!" I shouted, ripping my arm from his grasp, "He's my friend! I will not leave him!"

'Sides gave a roar as the 'Con tripped him, knocking him flat.

"NO!" I shrieked.

My vision burned blue, and the flames appeared again.

Only this time…I saw where they came from.

My hands were dripping blue-tinged flames. It was me. _I_ caused the fires.

I really was a Firebrand.

I pointed my flaming hands towards the 'Con. And the flames shot from them, spattering the 'Con in fire that would not be put out so easily.

"Keep your greasy gauntlets away from him!" I roared, firing again.

The 'Con looked at me for a moment, narrowed its optics and took a step forwards.

My body froze up, the earth rumbled and the temperature dropped. My flames brightened as lightning blazed through the sky.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him," I repeated.

The 'Con looked at me curiously, and 'Sides took his chance.

He tackled the 'Con to the ground and gave him everything he had.

The 'Con shoved him off and looked at me again.

"You are very powerful, Halfling _Ivorra_," he growled, "But it will not matter, your world is doomed if you cannot make it to your Dark Moon."

I got a better look at his frame, but I didn't see the 'Con insignia.

What I saw…was a Dragon. A skeletal dragon.

That was _no _'Con, and _definitely_ not a 'Bot. And it called me a _Halfling Ivorra_.

And that only meant one thing.

It was from _my_ world.

I raised my hands again.

"Leave this place," I growled, _"Now._"

The Sorun smirked, giving a mock bow.

"As you wish, _Princessa_."

And he transformed and drove off.

'Sides spat a few curses in Cybertronian at the retreating Sorun.

"If I didn't know any better," he grumbled, "I would have said it was Barricade."

"Lemme guess," I said, "A 'Con?"

"No duh," 'Sides snapped.

"He's not a 'Con," I said, "He's a Sorun."

"So 'Cade's counter?"

"My guess."

"Will someone please explain what's going on here?" Amber asked.

I sighed and looked at 'Sides, who resheathed his blades and knelt down before my bestie and her dad.

"Am, you remember when Ben said something grabbed me from the school the other day?" I asked.

"Yeaaah," she said.

"Well, it was the bad guy version of my guardian here," I said, "His name is Sideswipe, he's an Autobot, from the planet Cybertron."

"So I was right!" Amber said, "We _aren't _alone!"

I smiled, "Nope, and actually …you've been around them since you were nine."

"So those other cars and stuff were Autobots too?" she asked.

I shook my head. Mr. Robertson cleared his throat.

"Amber," he said, "what Dusk means…is that you've known one since third grade."

"Our old Chevy?" she asked.

Her dad shook his head and looked at me.

"I'm correct in my reasoning aren't I?" he asked.

I nodded, "You're dead on. But it's different than you think. I'm not like them. I'm from somewhere else entirely."

The lights clicked on in Amber's head.

"You!" she said, "You're an Autobot?"

I groaned.

"Were you not listening to me and your dad?" I asked, "Do I look like 'Sides?"

"No,"

"Amber," I said, "Yes, I'm like him. No I'm not a 'Bot. I'm actually not from this universe…I'm what they call a Halfling. Half human, and half what we call Autari. We're counterparts of the Autobots."

Her eyes were huge.

"And the cop?"

"A Sorun," I said, "Also from the same place as me."

"The counterparts of _our_ foes," 'Sides said, "The Decepticons. Nasty mechs, don't want to mess with them,"

"And yet you insist on punching out their headlights," I said, gently smacking his foot.

"What can I say?" 'Sides smirked, "It's fun!"

"I see why he's your guardian," Mr. Robertson said, "He's exactly like you."

"Pretty much, except he's a complete germaphobe," I said.

That brought out a few laughs.

"I just got one question," Amber said.

"What?" I asked.

"What are we going to tell Mom?"

The tension rose again.

"Amber," I said, "I really wasn't intending on telling _any_ of you guys about this. We've _got_ to keep this on the lowdown. Your mom _can't_ find out. It was an accident that _you_ guys found out."

"Soooo…now what?" she asked.

"Your mother isn't expecting us back until Dinner," Mr. Robertson said.

"Why don't we just take them to Base?" I asked 'Sides, "Prime would be better suited to tell them more about you guys."

"I think that'd be a bad idea," 'Sides said, "The Hatchet doesn't take well to newcomers, and I…"

He trailed off.

"'Sides?" I asked.

"Shh!" he hissed, "Listening to Prime."

I watched him as his faceplates suddenly lit up.

"Ok, we'll head to base," he said, clearly excited as he transformed, "Get in,"

"This is just freaky," Amber said, "But in a cool way."

"What's so exciting?" I asked 'Sides.

"My twin has just arrived on Earth," he cried happily.

"No way," I said, "There's _two_ of you!?"

"Yeah!" he chirped, "Let's go!"

...

As soon as we rolled into Base, I immediately caught sight of a golden mech about the same height as 'Sides.

Amber, Mr. Robertson, and I got out as 'Sides transformed.

"Sunstreaker!" he cried, embracing the golden mech.

"Sideswipe!" the other said, returning the hug, "It's been ages!"

"Sure has!" 'Sides replied.

I walked up, "So you're 'Sides' brother? Cool!"

"Who's the squishy?" Sunstreaker asked.

"My name's Dusk Greyman," I said, "Crown Princessa of Cybres, 'Sides is my guardian, Sunny,"

"Don't call me that, skin job," Sunny glared.

"Scrapheap," I grinned.

"Fleshbag,"

"Bucket of bolts,"

"Knock it off you two," 'Sides growled, picking me up and setting me on his shoulder.

I patted his helm, "Ah, don't worry 'Sides, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"So there's more of them?" Amber asked, eyes wide.

Sunny leaned down.

"And you would be?" he asked.

"Amber Robertson," she said, "Dusk's BFF. So do you turn into a car too? I bet it's the same as 'Sides', how fast can you go? Have you ever outraced a Formula One Racecar? Have…"

"Do all humans talk as much as you?" Sunny asked, not unhappily.

"Nope just me," she beamed.

"And only when she's excited," I added.

"Um, girls," Mr. Robertson said, "I hate to break up this party, but…"

He pointed towards the inner Base, right at an approaching Prime.

"I see that more humans have become aware of our presence?" Prime asked.

"Before you set the Hatchet on us," I explained, "Lemme start by saying that it wasn't our fault. A Sorun attacked us, and 'Sides had to intervene."

"A Sorun," Prime said, "Are you sure?"

"Does a dragon mean anything to you?" I asked.

Silence.

"They have found you," Prime said, sadly.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So who's this?" Mr. Robertson asked.

Prime introduced himself, and the other 'Bots who had suddenly turned up. Ben peeked out from behind Jolt's leg, trying not to be noticed by Amber.

No such luck.

"BEN!" she screeched, "You knew too?!"

"Uh, maaaybe?" he answered, as he looked up to Jolt, "A little help?"

"Not a chance," Jolt said, "I've had enough experience with angry femmes, and I'm not about to stand in their way."

"Amber," I started, "Calm down,"

She looked up at me.

"'Sides, put me down, please," I said.

He gently set me on the ground.

"We need to stay together," I said, "I know that we've had secrets. But now they're all out."

I put my arms around my friends.

"We're together, and that's all that matters,"

**A/N: I think that does it. I think the Epilogue is next, then I'll get started on ROTF. Until next time!  
**

**Title from OneRepublic's _Secrets_  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Epilogue: It's Not The End

**And now its time to say goodbye. Thank you all for reading this rollercoaster of a story! I'll be back soon! Don't worry!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Starscreecher-Starscream**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Dusk Greyman-None  
**

Epilogue: It's Not The End

Authoress POV

"Master," Starscream said, "The girl has been Awakened. She knows what she is now."

"The Guardian Halfling is now a greater threat to our cause," a gravelly voice replied, "She will be the destruction of us all if she is allowed to live."

"Then we should make sure she never sees the light of day again."

"That would be the wisest course of action," the voice growled as scarlet optics flashed dimly to life, "Destroy the Daughter of Silverstar and Firesword _Ivorra_. Do not let her live."

"She will not be unguarded," Starscream said.

"If she lives, then all we have worked for will crumble into ashes," the voice snarled, "The girl _must_ die!"

* * *

Silver POV

I recoiled from the Guardian's Glass in horror from what I had seen. I touched the long, thin blue scar that trailed from my left cheekbone to my collarbone.

My own grandfather's staff had left it, and if _that_ was who I thought it was…

My daughter was in major trouble.

I looked at the Glass.

"Show me Dusk," I ordered.

The glass whirled and glowed with silver-blue light. Dusk's image appeared on the Glass, surrounded by the Autobots. I pressed upon the smooth surface of the Glass. It gave a little, to my surprise.

"Be careful, Sweetspark," I whispered, "Your darkest hour is coming."

Dusk gave a jolt and _looked right at me._

"Mama?" she whispered.

**A/N: And It is finished. I will be starting on _From Dusk to Dawn: Wings of Revenge_ sometime soon. School starts back up for me and another one of my friends on here...you know who you are... ;). So posts might be spaced out a bit. Thank you, you wonderful readers and reviewers! You've been wonderful!  
**

**Title from Matthew West's _The End_  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
